


Hospitality

by nimmermehr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Days - Freeform, Reader-Insert, cooking for friends, crappy days, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: A thing I needed to write. The reader is living in NY and is friends with some of the Avengers. After finding uninvited guests in her living room, things get difficult with her roomie.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Don't think I  
> a) don't like guests or  
> b) have a problem with people from other countries,
> 
> such guests happened to me about five years ago. Relatives of my ex, whom he never took care of and left them to me (and our child was still small then). They (and their bloody mothers) expected me to cook, wash, clean, do the shopping and go to the government agencies with or (much preferred from everyone except me) FOR them. They stayed for almost two months. I had agreed to 10 days. SO much fun.
> 
> It cost me a few grey hairs and it was the last straw.

You had a really bad day at work and when you came home, you were greeted by two strangers changing the couch into a bed.

„What the fuck???? Cassy!!!!!!“ you yelled, while stomping down the hall to your roommate’s door. Not caring to knock, you burst into her room, steam coming out of your nostrils.

She had an apologetic look on her face as she closed her laptop and turned to you.

„Mind telling me, who the heck is the couple in our living room?“ your voice was cold like an arctic wind.

„Well, you remember me talking about some family coming to town? The apartment, they should get…uhm…it seems like it was double rented. And now they needed a place to stay…it will be only for a month.“ her voice was gentle and apologetic, obviously trying to soothe your rage.

„A MONTH??????? Are you kidding me? We have only one bathroom and you damn well know that my room is too small for a TV and a recliner. How am I supposed to spend my time? I can’t live on my fucking bed!“ Not caring, that your yelling was loud enough to let half New York know about your problems, you glared at your roommate.

„You could go and see your friends at Stark Tower more often.“ Cassy’s suggestion sounded more like a question. Of course she knew about your friendship with the Asgardian brothers and the famous Captain America, but practically throwing you out of your own place was more than you could take at the moment.

„We’ll talk about that again tomorrow. That gives you a night to come up with some very good reasons for inviting to complete strangers that not even speak our language without asking me about it!“ With these words, you slammed her door shut and went straight to your room, falling down on your bed, that took almost all the space of your tiny sanctuary.

When you woke up the next morning, you got your bath robe and made your way to the bathroom, only to find it locked. That was weird. Cassy knew about your morning routine and that you needed a shower before going to work.

As you walked into the kitchen that was practically a part of the living room, you almost stumbled over a suitcase.

Looking around, the memories from last night flooded your brain and you remembered your house guests. A loud groan escaped your mouth as you took in all the luggage in the once neat room.

Even the kitchen was packed with boxes and bags and someone had disabled the timer clock from the coffee maker.

Before you could turn green and win a Hulk-lookalike-contest, a very cheery Cassy entered the kitchen behind you. „I’m sorry for the coffee, but Heidi said she couldn’t sleep with the sound of the timer. I’m sure, Hans will be out of the bathroom in a sec, so don’t worry. Nothing will kill your routine.“

You turned on your heel slowly, a dangerous smile on your face. „Of course, I totally understand. The sound of this timer could wake up the dead…and all this stuff around here is just some kind of very new and stylish decoration.“ Your voice was overloaded with sticky sweetness. „I will now get dressed and leave this place, so I won’t be late for work. And when I return this afternoon, you will come up with a master plan and some decent food. Otherwise, I might ask Thor to lend me Mjölnir to pulverize every single thing you love in this apartment.“


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were faced with some unexpected guests in your shared flat. Turns out, your roomie is using you as a maid and you get really upset. After a fight, you run of to Steve’s.

Work didn’t help to cheer you up. One would think, that people working for S.H.I.E.L.D. knew how to use a simple printer, but every time you went to get a print out, the thing was beeping and blinking. Paper jam.

When a random co-worker asked you to bring her a coffee, you lost it. You went to the kitchen, unplugged the coffee maker, carried it over to her box and let it fall down on her desk.

„This, my dear Jessica, is what we call a coffee maker. It doesn’t need magic or a special training to use it. If you are still clueless, google it! And if you find yourself still under-qualified, ask Siri for the next Starbucks. But don’t you dare come to me or anyone else here. Just because you flip your hair every thirty seconds and check your reflection in every shiny surface doesn’t make you the queen of the office. Get your lazy ass up and do what you’re getting paid for. The interns are not your slaves and if I ever catch you again, forwarding your stuff to one of them, I will not only report you, but cut off your beloved golden locks!“ your voice got louder with every word.

When you were finished, you curtsied sarcastically and walked back to your desk. To your surprise, most of your other co-workers stood up and applauded you.

„About time, somebody showed her her place,“ Max, a friend you worked with whispered and patted your shoulder.

„Thanks. I just couldn’t stand it anymore and if she goes to Fury and complains about it…I don’t care.“ exasperated, you fell down in your chair.

This was not your typical behavior at work. It’s not like you were shy, but you simply decided it would be easier to shut your big mouth for once and fly under the radar while in the office.

What a change some uninvited guests could make.

When you finally came home, the flat was dark. The only light came from Heidi’s laptop. She and her husband were sprawled out on the sofa, watching kitten movies on youtube. The answering machine was blinking and when you pressed the play button, Cassy’s voice announced, that she couldn’t make it for dinner and if you could have an eye on your guest, making sure they had everything they needed.

With grinding teeth, you walked into your room, changed into jeans and a hoodie and decided it was time to microwave some of your ‘emergency’ lasagna.

In the kitchen, you opened a bottle of red wine and sipped on a glass while you opened the freezer. Thinking about your home made lasagna cheered you up a bit. You’ve spend hours to cook the bolognese sauce, not using minced meat, but beef shank instead and froze the few leftovers for times when you would be desperate for some soul food.

Rummaging through the three drawers, your heart sank. The lasagna wasn’t there!

Turning around, you eyed the dishes in the sink, spotting dirty plates with cheese and bechamel stains on them.

No! They didn't…

In the trash can, you found the empty freezer bags, you had labeled so carefully. Gulping down the glass of wine, you fought against your inner demons, that were yelling for revenge. Four servings of your favorite food. Gone. Wolfed down by two strangers.

Refilling your glass, you walked into the living room, taking a stand in front of the sofa.

Heidi finally looked up from the screen and faced you with a smile. „Hello, (Y/N)! Cassy says you help?“

You nodded your head slowly.

„We need wash, bitte“ she waved with a plastic bag full of dirty clothes, before dropping it at your feet.

„You have food? We are hungry.“ With that, she was back to her laptop again, clearly expecting you to care for their laundry and serving them dinner.

Without a word, you stalked into your room, closed the door behind you and dialed Cassy’s number.

When she finally answered, you could hear music and voices in the background.

„Cassy! Shit is hitting the fan! Get your ass home! Now!“

Half an hour later, a very unhappy looking Cassy sauntered into the apartment. „Where’s the fire? I was out with some colleagues. It’s the first Thursday of the month. You KNOW we always go out for dinner and some drinks,“ she complained.

„Don’t you dare getting whiny! I came home, only to find out, your guests ate my fucking lasagna! And then they expected me, do wash their dirty underwear and serve them dinner!“ you were on the verge of yelling, but fought the urge down.

„Well, yes. I told them, you’d help them with whatever they need and told them to get food out of the freezer when they were hungry. No big deal. Why are you throwing such a tantrum?“ she had the brashness to sound annoyed. „You really ordered me back home for this shit?“

You made a last attempt to really talk to her. „Did you work something out about the living situation? Looked for a place for them to stay?“

„No. It’s only for a month or two. Don’t act like a spoiled brat. I’m sure we can share the flat. We’re both working during the day and if we both throw in a little money, it’s no big deal to cover the extra food and what not. I’ve never seen you here in the evenings, so what’s the matter of giving them the living room?“

Holding a finger up, you took out your mobile, punched in a number and waited.

„Yes! Hi Steve! I have a situation and I wouldn’t ask you if it wouldn’t be absolutely necessary. Can I crash at your’s for some nights?“ You listened to his answer, a smile turning your lips up. „Thank you. I’ll explain later. You’re the best friend I could ever dream of. I’ll be there in an hour.“

Hanging up, you focused on your roomie again.

„You know, I thought it would be fun to live with you after college…“ you mused. „I thought, you were a friend.“

„I am!“ Cassy exclaimed. „Why can’t you be a bit more relaxed?“

„I was wrong. We lived here together, but that’s it,“ you continued, ignoring her objection, „You are the one going out almost every night. I like to sit on the sofa and watch netflix. I like to cook. I’m the one who cleans the kitchen, the bathroom and who does all the groceries shopping. And now, you invited two totally strangers and expect me to play the maid for them. You even get upset when I ask you to care for them. And on top, you expect me, to throw in my money to feed them? Are you insane?“

When she opened her mouth, you cut her of. „No, don’t answer that. I’m telling you, I’m out of here. I’ll be at Steve’s. Have fun with the laundry and what else they will need. I’ll send the note of dismissal to our landlord. I’ll pay for this and the next month.“

Ignoring her angry face, you walked into your bedroom and immediately started throwing clothes and what else you would need into a big duffel. You were putting your laptop and different chargers on top, when your door banged open.

„You bitch! You are such a selfish piece of shit! Leaving me alone with them! You know, I have work and a social life and even a lover, something you can only dream about! How do you expect me to take care of all this and on top, find a new roomie?“ Cassy shrieked, her fists balled at her sides, tears streaming down her ugly twisted face. „I thought I was doing you a favor, bringing some people here you could talk with without even leaving the flat. But no, you are so high and mighty, being friends with the super soldier! You think, that makes you special? Let me assure you, it doesn’t! You are still the mousy girl, you’ve been in the first year of college! I bet, you’ll be out of Stark tower in a nanosecond. Do you really think, they care for you? You are not even average! I could have gotten Steve in no time, but I left him alone in your favor!“

Cocking an eyebrow, you looked at the person, you’d have called a friend only 24 hours ago. You shook your head at your own stupidness. Cassy was nothing but selfish. She only chose you as a friend, because she thought you were no competition to her. She even tried to get Steve to date her, but he and all the other male Avengers turned her down and told her she wasn’t welcome at the Stark tower. Even Tony, who you barely spoke to and who was usually kind to chicks who flirted with him turned her down.

„I can’t believe I was dumb enough to stay with you for so long. I really should have listened to Loki. He saw the real you right at your first hello.“ you laughed dryly, remembering the dark prince comparing her to a Jotun.

„Just go! You’ll find yourself on the street in no time and don’t expect me to collect your sorry ass!“ she yelled, taking a bottle of body lotion from your shelf and throwing it at you, before stomping down the hall and out of the flat, leaving the door open.

When your bag was packed, you scribbled some information down on a blank paper and handed it over to Heidi. „I’m sorry for the scene. If you really need help, you can call me. Here is the number of the German embassy and some other emergency numbers. Stay safe and have fun here. I hope you find a job soon. Good luck!“

Looking at you with wide eyes, the young German finally whispered, „Danke! Sorry!“ Her husband got up to shake your hand solemnly. „Thanks!“ It was probably the only word he knew, but he was serious.

Half an hour later, you parked your car in the garage of Stark Tower and headed for the elevator. Entering the code, you waited for the doors to close.

„Good evening, Miss (Y/LN),“ the voice of JARVIS greeted you. „I sense a high stress level. Are you feeling alright?“

„Yes, thank you! It was just a stressful evening, but I’ll get over it. I hope I won’t disturb anyone.“

„Mr. Stark said, you are always welcome. If you need anything, please let me know. Have a nice stay.“

When the doors opened at Steve’s floor, the man of stars and stripes was waiting for you. „Glad you are finally here,“ he said, engulfing you in one of his gentle hugs. Despite his strength, he never forgot that not all being were indestructible and was always gentle with you.

Pressing your head into his chest, you inhaled his sent and melted into his hug. You’ve never met someone like Steve. He was so friendly and caring, always sensing when something was wrong with you. He was polite and made sure you felt home around him.

„Thank you! Letting me stay here means the world to me right now,“ you murmured against him.

Taking your duffel from where you dropped it, Steve ushered you into his living room and over to the big white sofa.

„Have a seat, I’ll just put your bag in the spare bedroom and be right back with a hot chocolate for you,“ he pushed you down into the soft cushions and rushed out of the room.

A moment later, you heard the booming voice of Thor coming through the hallway. „Lady (Y/N)! JARVIS informed us, you arrived.“

The blond God entered the living room, his brother in tow. When he saw your tired expression, he fell down next to you and hugged you tightly.

„Thor! Can’t…breathe!“ you gasped after a moment, causing him to let go of you.

„(Y/N), what are you doing here? You usually don’t come over during the week and especially not without calling us first,“ Loki watched you with concern.

Smiling up at the handsome God, you smiled weakly. „It was a tough day and I needed a place to stay for a couple of days. I hope, Tony won’t mind it.“

„No, Tony won’t mind it,“ the billionaire stated, sauntering in with a bottle of Rum in his hands.

„I’ve seen your vitals and I bet you’d like to have some spice in your hot chocolate, doll.“ He waved the bottle in your direction.

„Thank you, Tony,“ you were always a bit insecure around the owner of this building. You barely ever had a real conversation, because he was either in the lab with Bruce, talking science or tipsy with the girl of the day on his way to a party.

„JARVIS, fix a hot chocolate for (Y/N),“ he ordered.

„Would you like to have it with whipped cream or marshmallows, Miss (Y/LN)?“ the AI asked.

„Whipped cream. And please call me (Y/N).“ you replied to the friendly voice.

„As you wish, (Y/N).“

When the hot beverage was ready, Tony added a gentle amount of rum to it. „I think, you gonna love it. It’s coconut rum. They put coconut shells in the barrels.“ He sounded proud, handing you the big, steaming mug.

„Thanks Tony. This is very nice of you,“ you said, feeling your cheeks heat up under his concerned stare.

„Hey! It’s not like I don’t like you!“ he pretended to be offended.

To your luck, Steve came back and sat on the other side of you, gesturing Loki and Tony to some armchairs.

„Now, tell me, (Y/NN), what has happened? You never used an emergency call on me before. Don’t get me wrong, I would never turn you down, you’re my best female friend, but it’s just not your style.“ Turning his body to you, he waited patiently for your explanation.

Looking around the guys, you took a deep breath and suddenly spilled all of what happened. It was like a verbal diarrhea and you couldn’t stop until every single word was out.

„Whoa! What a bitch! I knew, I couldn’t stand her when she made those cow eyes at me,“ Tony was angry. „Tell me, if you need help with your landlord. I’m gonna buy the flat and kick her out!“

„I’m not much of a family person, but what that woman did was a low blow,“ Loki stated, looking at you with some kind of pride. „I’m just glad, you stood up to her.“

„She must be a very bad host, for not caring about her relatives. In Asgard, we always take care of our guests and not leave them to other people or the servants,“ Thor was indignant.

„I’m just happy, you called me. You made the right decision. I’m here for you, no matter what she said. And I would have never asked her out. She’s got no manners.“ Steve put you under his arm and dragged you close.

You could hardly believe it. None of them told you, you’ve overreacted or that you were too selfish. Instead, they all teamed up with you. A warmth like coming from a blanket went through you and you realized, that you indeed had friends. Friends who cared for you, who accepted you, who were happy to have you.

„Gosh, I’ve been sooo fucking stupid,“ you sighed.

„Language!“ Thor, Loki and Tony said in unison, making you laugh and Steve frown.

„No matter what that evil woman said, you are fantastic! You don’t need an expensive and fancy dress and a makeup artist to be worth hundreds of her kind.“ Tony said matter of factly.

„I know her kind. She’s afraid of you, because you have more than a nice look. You are smart, funny and gorgeous.“

„Oh, come on!“ you laughed at him, only to be met with the nodding faces of the rest of the guys.

„You are. Just because you don’t play dress up doll every day, doesn’t mean you are mousy. Am I right, Capsicle?“ Tony shot the soldier a look.

„I hate to do that, but he is right. You don’t give yourself enough credit. You are not only beautiful, but you have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen and you accept everyone without further thought. Why do you think, Thor and especially Loki come along so well with you? You never treated them different from any 'normal’ human.“

„Enough!“ you laughed, allowing Tony to pour more rum into your mug. „You guys are hilarious! For now, I will believe that I made the right decision. And that you are really my true friends. We’ll see about the rest, when you’ve met me before I could get coffee in the morning.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You moved into Steve’s flat at Stark Tower after a major fight with your roomie. Fury offers you a knew job and you get some surprises…nice ones and something awful.

After some more chatting with the guys, you excused yourself and went to the spare bedroom, Steve had set up for you. Cozy flannel sheets were waiting for you and after removing your make-up and changing into pajamas, you fell asleep in a nanosecond. The rum was definitively helpful to keep your mind from going over the day again and again as you would usually do.

The alarm of your mobile woke you up. “Always look on the bright side of life…” Monthy Python was something you would never get tired of in the mornings. The sarcasm and irony of the song was as much needed as some caffeine.

With barely opened eyes, you found your way into the kitchen of Steve’s flat and set up the coffee maker. While you waited for the delicious black liquid, you searched the cabinets for something to eat.

You weren’t one for muesli and yoghurt, so you had to cope with toast and peanut butter. Better than an empty stomach, you thought to yourself as you filled the biggest mug you could find with coffee, three cubes of sugar and a generous amount of milk. The fist coffee of the day had to be sweet and blond, like your best friend, who just walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning, (Y/N)! How did you sleep? Were the sheets allright? I thought you might like something cozy, but we can change them, if you prefer something cooler.” Steve kissed your cheek and began to cut an apple and a banana for his flakes.

“It was perfect, thank you. I slept very well and I feel ready to face the world again,” you gave the super soldier one of your rare smiles so early in the day.

You checked your mobile over breakfast and were faced with four missed calls and a bunch of messages from Cassy, which you deleted without even reading. You would deal with her later…maybe.

The second coffee was followed by a shower and when you came out of your room in your working clothes and a light make-up, you felt like yourself.

Shouting a short “See you later, alligator,” at Steve, you left Stark Tower for work.

As soon as you sat down on your desk, your phone rang and you were ordered into Fury’s office. With a sigh, you stood up and walked down the corridor, Max on your heels.

“If Jessica said anything bad, just call for me! We all know what she did and we have your back!” you friend assured you.

Knocking at the door, you heard a short “Come in” and you sat down in the chair opposite of the man with the eye patch.

“Well, Miss (Y/LN), I was informed about yesterday’s incident.” He stated, looking at you with an unreadable face.

Before you could open your mouth, he continued. “Miss Jessica Lang is no longer working for S.H.I.E.L.D. She stretched mine and your colleagues’ nerves too much.”

A happy smile tugged at the corners of your lips. “Don’t get too excited. I have a new job for you. You’ll start with the training for an agent on trial on Monday. And you will have some extra jobs, concerning the Avengers. I know you are friends with Agent Rogers and are staying at the Stark Tower at the moment.”

Your mouth formed the perfect O in surprise. How could he know? And why would you become and agent? Not that you never dreamed of it, but it seemed odd at this time.

“It will be your job, to keep an eye on the Avengers. Their group dynamic. Make sure they get along. And you will accompany them on several events…you know, keep Stark from drinking too much, not letting Romanoff kill the guy, who might get handsy and stop Thor from playing with Mjölnir in a thunderstorm.”

“You make me a nanny? For the Avengers? Not even Mary Poppins could control them!” you didn’t realize you were almost screaming.

A slow grin appeared on Fury’s face. “Well, that’s the fun of it. And you will find out, your salary was just tripled.” Before you could argue any more, his face got stern again. “That would be all, Agent (Y/LN).”

As you walked out of Fury’s office, your head was spinning. Taking care of the Avengers was kind of horrible, as much as you loved the bunch of them, but being an agent in training and having much more money was awesome.

Back in your booth, you had to witness Jessica being observed as she packed her few belongings and being escorted to the elevators. When she saw you, she started screaming. “You! You fucking bitch! Don’t think, I won’t get you back for that!”

Thankfully, the doors of the elevator closed before you could hear any more of her rambling. Within 24 hours, you made two new enemies. And female ones. That scared you. They wouldn’t attack you on the street, instead they would plot something to stab you in the back. Just what you needed.

You finished all the work you had in progress, because you knew you wouldn’t return to this desk. It was almost midnight, when you finally left the office. You were tired, but you managed to complete most of your work and send an explanation of how to handle the rest to Max.

Taking the elevator down to the parking deck, you hoped that Thor would still have some Pop Tarts he might share with you.

The doors opened to the vacant garage. Obviously, you were the last to leave work tonight. When you got sight of your car, you stopped dead in your walking. There was paint all over it. Green paint. Forming words.

“Ugly bitch?!?!?” you screamed, reading the smeared words aloud. Who the hell would do that to your nice little Opel?

Walking closer, you could smell the paint and see that some of it was still wet. It must have happened in the last two hours. It was almost impossible, Jessica could have done it. After taking away her tag that worked as a key to the building, she could hardly sneak in later. This was not some random office building. S.H.I.E.L.D. was very serious with it’s safety protocols.

Sitting down behind the wheel, you started the engine and turned on the windshield wiper, only to smear the paint over the whole front window.

With a sigh, you called Steve. His voice sounded sleepy, but he promised to come and walk you back to Stark Tower, so you wouldn’t have to run around alone at this time.

You waited at the main entrance for your best friend when suddenly a big black car stopped in front of you and Tony’s head appeared in the back seat door.

“Get in, (Y/N)! Steve told me and I was on my way home from a party, so I offered to pick you up.”

Smiling thankfully at him, you climbed into the backseat.

“Do you always work that late, sweetheart?” he asked, his brows furrowed in disapproval.

“No, thank God. I had to finish some stuff, because I’ll start my training on Monday. I’m sure you already know all about it.”

“Maybe,” Tony smirked and winked at you. Of course he would know. This man had his ears everywhere.

“And to make my last day at the office even more fantastic, some lunatic used my car to create some artwork. I don’t even like green!” you sounded angry, but too tired to really freak out.

“Don’t let Bruce hear that. Sorry about your car. We can check the security cameras tomorrow if you’d like. And until your car is ready to drive again, you can use the red Mini from the garage, JARVIS will add your fingerprints to the system, no keys needed.” Again, the billionaire surprised you with his generousness and kindness.

“Don’t look at me like I just grew a second head. I can be nice, most people simply don’t deserve it. You had a rough few days and if I can help you with so little effort, why not? We told you last night, you have friends here.” He patted your shoulder and began to type on his smart phone before you had the chance to say thank you.

At Stark Tower, you got out of the elevator at Steve’s level, waving a good bye at Tony, who would go to the top and made your way into the kitchen.

Another surprise was waiting for you, a pleasant one this time. On the counter sat a box of chocolate pop tarts with a note from Thor.

“Lady (Y/N), I thought you might enjoy a treat and Natasha advised me to offer you the chocolate ones, because women seem to find the taste of it very calming.”

It was really cute how much they all cared for you. For a moment, you considered to just go to bed, but the box was just too tempting.

Putting two into the toaster, you filled a glass with milk and put it on the counter. You sat there with your midnight snack and let the day run through your mind. Well, yes, your car was a mess, but it was only paint. There was for sure a way to remove the ugly words. On the plus side, you would finally become an agent, Jessica was gone and your salary got a nice rise. You could drive around in a Mini for a few days and the God of Thunder shared his sweets with you. To not ruin your victorious mood, you forbid yourself to spare a single thought at the ‘special mission’ Fury had signed you up for. Most of the Avengers seemed to be your friends, so how bad could it be?

You slept until noon the next day. Thankfully, Steve didn’t try to wake you at 7a.m. to convince you to go for a run with him and when you got up, you found a note on your door, telling you he was in the gym with Bucky.

A cup of coffee in your hand, you strolled into the living room and eyed the book shelf. Sadly, Steve was not someone to read novels. You wouldn’t find a decent thriller or fantasy book, all he had to offer were heavy folios about the world wars and art.

Because you didn’t feel like going to your flat and collecting your books, you called for JARVIS. “Could you please tell me if Loki is home and maybe up for some company?”

“The Prince is in the library on the common level. You are free to go there, (Y/N). Are you looking for him or something to read?”

“Both,” you laughed at how observing the AI was. You quickly changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a Dr Who shirt, refilled your cup and went to the common rooms on the second highest floor. Even if you knew, you could just enter, you knocked at the library door, before opening it. You didn’t want to startle Loki, who usually used this room as his hiding spot.

“Hello, (Y/N),” you heard his voice coming from behind some shelves. When you found him, he sat in one of the large chairs by a window, the small table next to him laded with books of all kinds.

“Hi, Loki, I hope I don’t disturb you, but Steve has absolutely nothing decent to read and I don’t feel like going 'home’,” you explained. Closing his book, the raven haired man gestured at the second seat and you happily followed his offer.

You liked him. A lot. No matter of what he did, you found him interesting. He was sophisticated, loved to read, was fluent in sarcasm and irony and, to your utter confusion, constantly friendly towards you (yes, of course he teased, but he never went too far).

“How are you doing? You seemed very tense the evening you arrived here and I heard from Stark what happened yesterday.” his tone was light, but his eyes gave away his concern.

You shrugged your shoulders, getting more comfortable in the chair. “I don’t know. I wish nothing of this would have happened, but on the other hand it feels sooooo good to have yelled at Cassy and Jessica. And I really like being here. I’ve slept better than in the whole last year and Steve and you and Thor and Tony are so supportive and nice. I’m tempted to not look for a new flat,” you laughed at your last confession.

“Then don’t. We have a lot of rooms and as Stark said, you are very welcome to stay. Take your time, get used to the new situation and then you can decide what you want to do. If you want to get your belongings, my brother and me could help you tomorrow. Pack things up and carry it over. You don’t have to face your former friend alone. In fact, I would love to see her again…I’ve got some things I’d like to tell her.” His voice went from empathic to threatening and a devious smirk appeared on his handsome face.

“Oh, I bet you would. But I’ll take your offer. Tomorrow we’ll clear my room. Just don’t kill her.” you grinned. “And now give me a good book. I need to hide in someone else’s adventures for a few hours.

You spent the afternoon with Loki in the library, both of you reading and only exchanging a few words now and then. It was a perfect Saturday for you. Sadly, Tony found you around dinner time and insisted on you coming to the dining room, to eat and drink with the rest of the Avengers.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll have dinner with the Avengers and finally go back to your old flat and face your former friend. Thankfully, you have friends who have your back in times of need.
> 
> Warnings: none, just some swearing and facing the hag from hell

„Come on, (Y/NN),“ Loki dragged you behind him by your hand, „you have to eat and I bet the other will be very interested in the things that happened to you.“

When you still didn’t look happy about it, he stopped, turned to you and rested his hands on your shoulders. „Hey! This is not going to be an interrogation. We just all wanted to make sure you are okay. Stark told us about last night’s events. I can see the tension in your shoulders. But maybe a dinner with friends will help you.“

Taking a deep breath, you gave the Asgardian prince a smile and a nod, allowing him to lead you to the dining room.

Everyone was already waiting for you. Steve jumped up and offered you the chair to his left, so you were seated between him and Bucky, who gave you a tiny smile.

Loki sat on the other side of the table, between his brother and Natasha. She waved at you. „Hey, (Y/N)! Already heard all about it, just tell me, if you need my skills,“ she quirked an eyebrow and you laughed. She was the most scaring and yet caring woman you ever met. It only took you one night, the magic mike movie and some Vodka to become friends.

„(Y/NN),“ Clint chimed in, „did Fury tell you, I’d be one of your instructors along with Steve and Nat? We gotta make you kick asses in no time.“ The archer sounded happy instead of annoyed that he had to train you.

„Thanks, Tweetie! I’m sure, I’ll do my worst.“ As is face scrunched at the nickname, the whole table erupted in laughter.

Tony excused himself to the kitchen and returned within moments with two big casseroles. „I know, it’s not YOUR lasagna, but we did our best. Hope it makes up for the one you had to sacrifice.“ His smile was broad as he filled your plate.

„Wow!“ you were stunned. „This is so damn cute of you. Thank you! I know, it will be delicious.“ Again, you kicked yourself mentally for depending on Cassy for so long, not seeing that you already had the perfect bunch of friends right under your own nose.

You all dug into the fantastic food, chatting across the table. Puns and jokes flew around and you felt yourself relax, enjoying the good mood.

After the lasagna was gone, Natasha brought up some Ben & Jerry’s ice cream and Tony offered a bottle of Baileys as topping.

Suddenly, Steve leaned over to you. „I hope you don’t mind, but I suggested Bucky being your instructor instead of me.“ At your surprised expression, he hastily continued, „I couldn’t teach you how to fight, because I am too afraid to hurt you. I couldn’t attack you with anything more dangerous than a pillow and that wouldn’t exactly help you.“

You eyed the Winter Soldier with a hint of fear. Even if he was Steve’s best friend, the two of you never really went beyond some polite small talk. It wasn’t that you thought he was evil, but he never opened up to anybody but Steve.

„Yeah…uhm…I guess, that’s alright,“ you tried to sound more convinced than you actually were, earning an apologetic expression from the man with the metal arm.

„If you don’t feel like training with me, I’m sure we’ll find someone else,“ he stated, his eyes fixed on the ice cream in front of him.

At his lost stare, you suddenly felt your fear evaporate. This man was probably the only one in this room with worse insecurities than you. Reaching over, you carefully patted his metal hand, offering him a reassuring smile. „Can’t wait for my first lesson. I bet you’ll do great. And Steve is really way too careful with me. I’m not a china doll.“

At the first contact, Bucky winced, but after your little speech, his shoulders dropped and he looked up, studying your face. When he saw no objection, he nodded, squeezed your fingers briefly and wolfed down his ice cream.

„Tony, do you have something like a storage room? Loki promised me, to go over to my old flat tomorrow and carry my stuff over.“ Everybody now stared at the raven haired man with hanging jaws, except for Thor, who beamed and slammed his hand down on his brother’s back in pride.

„Tell me, you just want to jinx that bitch! Otherwise I have to correct my world view…massively!“ Clint was the first one to regain his ability to speak.

„What?! Can’t I just offer a friend a helping hand? That’s what you all asked for, didn’t you?“ The God of mischief glared.

„Calm your tits, reindeer games! It’s good, she’s got some company.“ Turning to you, Tony offered you a half empty room on the common level. „We could change the furniture in your room, if you feel better with your own dresser and bed around.“

„Nah, to be honest, my furniture is pretty old and beaten. I’d leave some of it behind for Heidi and Hans. When I find a new flat, I’ll take a trip to IKEA. Wanted to redecorate for a while. But I want my books and clothes and all the nick nacks, as long as Cassy didn’t smash it.“

At your sad face, Nat stood up, rounded the table and hugged you. „That would give us the perfect excuse to stroll over all the flea markets and buy a lot of needless things…and a shovel for her dead body!“

„Remind me, to buy you the biggest box of chocolates for Galentine’s! I want to stay in your favour!“ you laughed.

„This, you have to explain, Lady (Y/N). I have never heard of a midgardian rite like that,“ Thor was confused.

„That’s the day before Valentine’s Day. Women go out with their female friends, have a good time and sometimes gift each other with small things.“

„Wow, Tony! Never thought you’d be one to know about it. You usually hardly remember Valentine’s and have to buy last-minute bouquets for your date of the day,“ Natasha was clearly surprised and nodded at the billionaire with approval.

„There are soo many things, you have no idea about, Spidy,“ Tony leaned back in his seat, one eyebrow quirked up.

„And sooo many things, I never wanted to know…“ the red head shot back.

With that, the dinner came to an end.

Steve invited Bucky to watch a movie with you and soon, the three of you sat on the big sofa and laughed about Louis de Funès and his attempt to keep Saint Tropez under control.

By the end of the movie, you felt confident enough to not only hug Steve but also Bucky good night. The Winter Soldier was a bit stiff, but hugged you back without hesitation. Over his shoulder you could see your best friend smile. He was always worried about Bucky and seeing him warming up with you seemed to make him happy.

The next morning, you were woken up by Monthy Python. Groaning, you searched for your phone, cursing yourself for forgetting to turn the alarm off. When you finally found it under your pillow and punched blindly on it, the music didn’t stop.

„Good morning, (Y/N)! I saved your alarm song, because you seemed to like it more than any other method. Please excuse me for waking you up, but the Princes are waiting for you in the kitchen. I will tell them, you are up and and will shortly meet them.“ JARVIS’ voice, coming over the intercom reminded you of the plans you made for today.

„Please tell them to fix me a coffee and Thor better not smash my mug!“

You put your hair up in a high bun, took one of the shortest showers of your life and dressed in a pair of jeans, a GoT t-shirt and jammed your feet into a pair of purple sneakers.

As you entered the kitchen, Loki silently offered you a cup of a blond steaming liquid. „Milk and three sugars!“ Thor’s voice was way too loud for the early hour and you glared at him.

„Lady (Y/N), are you in a bad mood this morning?“ the blond God asked, remembering his indoor-voice and looking at your shirt suspiciously.

„All men must die!“ Bolt letters over a three-eyed raven.

„Valar morghulis,“ you mumbled between two sips of coffee.

„Valar dohaeris,“ Loki answered, before informing his clueless brother about the well known TV-show. He was an addict. And it was your fault, because you let him borrow your DVDs, hoping he might like the dark series. And he so did. He binge watched the first season in two days and you went together through the next few. And became friends. Nothing forms a bond better than laughing about be-headings and cheering at the death of King Joffrey.

After the coffee and a quick sandwich, you were ready to go.

„You sure, you want to do this? We could go without you,“ Loki offered in that kind voice, he only used when nobody except you or his brother were around.

„Yes! Let’s face Cersei!“ The keys to your flat in your pocket, you went down to the garage and took Steve’s Pickup, he offered the night before.

At your old place, you didn’t bother to ring or knock, but simply used your key. The apartment was a mess!

Dishes covered every surface of the kitchen, piles of dirty laundry decorated the floor of the hall and the living room wee still full of boxes and travelling bags.

On the way to your room, you peeked into the bathroom, immediately snapping your head back. The place stank. Wet towels in the corner and a closed window weren’t exactly great for a fresh scent.

Your room looked slightly better, but Cassy took her time to decorate your bed. Every bottle of body lotion, shampoo and conditioner you had, were emptied over your quilt, creating a sticky, smelly goo.

Thor’s face was one of shock, while Loki’s eyes began to glow in an evil green. „Forget the bed! Just empty the shelf and I will go and collect my clothes from the wardrobe,“ you instructed the men, grabbing one of the folded boxes and heading back to the hall.

To your surprise and anger, half of your clothes were gone. Your beloved band-shirts were missing along with two hoodies, a cardigan, a shirt and even a dress. Thankfully, your underwear was still untouched and you quickly put it into the box, covering your bras with what left of your attire.

When you were almost done, you heard the door to the apartment open.

Straightening your shoulders, you prepared yourself before turning towards the door. Cassy stood in the doorway, frozen to the spot and staring at you, her face slowly twisting into a grimace.

Behind her, you could spot the two house guests. Hans was wearing your green hoodie and Heidi combined your Def Leppard tee with your middle length jeans skirt. You had to admit, she didn’t look bad in your clothes.

„What are you doing here? That’s burglary!“ Cassy yelled, coming closer to you with an outstretched pointer finger.

„Calm down. I’m paying rent for another month, so this is technically also still my flat. And if you leave me alone, I'm out in no time. Just here to grab my things.“ You forced yourself not to take a step back and keep your voice calm.

„Calm down? Fuck you, bitch! First, you threaten me and run, then you don’t answer any of my fucking calls or come over and help clean up this mess and now you have the brashness to sneak in here and probably take a lot more than what belongs to you!“ She was now almost close enough to touch you and she looked like she was ready to rip your hair out.

“Stay away from me!” you demanded, already lowering you stand, just in case she would throw herself at you.

“Hey Heidi, Hans!” you shot the couple behind your former friend a quick smile, letting them know you weren’t there to cause them any trouble.

“I thought the message on your car was crystal clear!” Cassy’s voice was now low and dangerous. Before she could say or do anything else, Loki strolled around the corner.

“Hello Cassy! Can I quote your last sentence?” The smirk on his face was enough to make the woman take a few steps back, her face pale and her eyes wide in fear.

“What…how…” she spluttered, before regaining her composure. “You brought that thing to my apartment? How dare you?!”

Now, it was your turn to get angry. “Shut your evil mouth! Loki is not a ‘thing’! He is my friend and he offered to help me carry my stuff and have my back. He knew you would throw a tantrum and he was worried about my well-being! If you really think, this is burglary, call the cops.” Cocking your head to the side, you began to smile. “In fact, I think I might call them myself. Damage to property is something I should report.”

By the look on her face, you knew, Thor had joined his brother behind you, even without listening to his heavy footsteps.

“You mind, if I carry the boxes down and put them into the car, Lady (Y/N)?” he asked, his voice so loud, you could feel the vibrations in the air.

“Thank you. I think Loki is scary enough to keep her at bay,” you chuckled and winked at the tall man.

Turning your gaze back at Cassy, you thought about your next words. Finally, you opened your mouth. “Listen, Cassy. And listen carefully, because I’m gonna say this only once! You will tidy up this flat, fill the fridge, do the laundry and set my old room for your family. I’ll get them into an English class and help them find a job later. But if I hear a single word about you behaving like a fucking queen and make your guests do all the work, I’ll sue you! And I will let Tony buy this building and throw you out. He wanted to do it the night I turned up, only three days ago, but I was still hoping you would find your brain in the well hidden place you seem to store it. I will now pack all the things that belong to me, including most of the pots and pans, just to make you buy new ones. Heidi and Hans can keep the clothes, take it as a last gift.”

You turned around on your heel, taking an empty box and heading to the kitchen, ignoring her angry howl completely.

“Now, now, you better not do any of that!” Loki’s low voice came up behind you. “She might have mercy with you, but I won’t. You know what I did to New York? Just imagine, what I could do to you, if you are dumb enough to try to hurt my friend. (Y/N) is under my protection and whatever you come up with, know I am a thousand times more evil and have so much more practice than you little mortal.”

With a scream, Cassy ran out of the door and down the stairs, not giving a flying fuck about the shell shocked couple she left behind.

When Thor was back again, to take the boxes full of clothes and kitchen supplies with him, you found Loki sitting in the living room, talking calmly to Heidi and Hans, a friendly smile on his face.

“…ich denke, das ist für den Moment alles. Aber ihr könnt euch immer bei (Y/N) melden. Und seid vorsichtig mit dieser Cassy.”

“You speak German????” you couldn’t believe your eyes or ears. Here was the once villain, talking to some strangers and due to their faces, he was actually friendly and offering help.

“Not much to do, when you don’t have a world to take over,” he shrugged, getting up and standing beside you with an arm around your waist. “Are you finished?”

“Uhm…yes, I think so. And don’t believe I’ll let you get away with that.”

Waving a last good bye to the Germans, you put your key down onto the shelf under the mirror and closed the door behind you.

Finally. You were finally free of that flat, of Cassy and all the mess.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your fist day as an agent in training, meeting Coulson, Clint and Bucky. You get to know the Winter Soldier better and become friends to Steve’s delight.
> 
> Warnings: just some training…nothing dangerous

During the drive back to Stark Tower, you let the Asgardian brothers brag about Cassy. You suddenly felt exhausted and barely manged to fit the big car into it’s spot in the garage. Thankfully, Thor and Loki carried almost all of you stuff, so you were left with only a small duffel.

In Steve’s apartment, you dropped the boxes in your room, so you could file through it later. Right now, all you wanted to do was fall down on the sofa, eat chocolate and have one (or four) of Tony’s imported beers.

While Thor went, to tell the others about the freak show, Loki sat silently down beside you and opened his arms in an offer. With a sigh, you leaned into him and let him comfort you with his presence. „You did very well, love. Not only did you stood your ground, but you managed to show kindness to the real victims of this mess. It was very generous to give Heidi and Hans so many clothes. I don’t think they get a lot of support from your former room-mate and they will appreciate your gesture. You have a good heart. And today’s occasions took quite the toll on you.“

Again, the God of mischief showed you his gentle and caring side, praising you, while he wrapped you into his frame and slowly rubbed up and down your spine.

You could feel the tension melting away under his ministrations until you felt like a very relaxed version of yourself. When you heard footsteps coming down the hall, you tried to sit up, knowing, Loki didn’t like to show this kind of affection in public.

To your surprise, he didn’t let you go, but pressed you back into his chest. „Let me use this to improve my reputation among the Avengers,“ he smirked and winked at you.

Natasha was the first to round the corner, quirking a brow on her way to your other side. Clint stopped dead in the doorway, causing Steve and Bucky to run into him and effectively blocking the passage completely.

„Hey! Didn’t know we had a rush hour here, maybe I should program JARVIS to work as a traffic policeman,“ Tony stated from behind the human wall.

„Move on, Katniss!“ you chuckled at the astonished face of the archer. „I needed a hug and despite your weird imagination, Loki can hug me without stabbing me in the back. Get over it.“

A few minutes later, everyone, including Bruce Banner, who just came back from a science trip to a lab in the south, crowded the living room.

You managed to sit up a bit, but Loki’s arm was still firmly wrapped around your shoulders. Thor, Loki and you filled the group in about what happened at the flat and everyone made noises of approval or gave comments like „what a bitch!“ (closely followed by a „Language!“ from Tony).

Nat patted your knee, her eyes sparkling. „Shopping!“ she shouted, making you groan.

„Wait! Did you just complain about buying knew clothes?“ Bruce asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

„Yeah! Most woman would freak out to spent their tripled salary on a new wardrobe,“ Clint chimed in.

You eyed the archer with a narrowed eyes. „How do you know about my salary?“

Before he could run and hide in the vents, Tony saved him. „This might be my fault. But the more important question is: What kind of clothes did you sacrifice?“

Closing your eyes, you thought about all your comic tees and band-shirts (some of them with autographs) and your beloved 50’s dress.

„Let’s just say, I need to spend a lot of money to go to some concerts and some time to find a decent 50’s shop. I can get the GoT, Dr Who and Supernatural shirts online, but the rest is hard to replace.“

Because of your closed eyes, you missed all of the glances that were exchanged, followed by some nodding.

It was Thor’s voice that brought you back to the here and now. „It’s almost time for dinner, Lady (Y/N). Is there any delicacy you would like to have?“

You shot up, like struck by lightning. „Shawarma! And some decent Persian tea!“

„That’s my girl,“ Tony laughed, already getting up. „Finally an excuse to hit the ‘Karun’ again. JARVIS, call them to make sure they have enough room and food for us!“

The evening in the Persian snack bar was exactly what you needed. Perfectly spiced meat, buttered saffron rice, grilled vegetables and the best yogurt-mince-dip on the whole wide world. The tea was followed by a few beers and hardly anybody in that diner cared about your group of famous friends. When you finally went to bed, the positive memories of this day superposed the drama.

Monday rolled in with your usual alarm and the much needed coffee, but instead of dressing in your typical office clothes, you chose jeans and a shirt and packed a bag with your work-out stuff.

Kissing Steve’s cheek, he reminded you, to change your address from your old flat to your now shared one.

„I want you to know, this is no longer my flat, but ours. You are not my guest for a few nights. I want you to be my roomie for as long as you feel comfortable here, (Y/N). It’s good to have you around and see you every day.“ At his kind words, you felt your cheeks flush and you hugged him close.

„Thank you, sweetheart. But I really don’t want to overstretch your hospitality. You might get tired of my grumpy face in the morning.“

Holding you in his embrace, Steve looked down at you with an earnest expression. „Family doesn’t end with blood!“ He threw a quotation from your favorite TV-show at you. „I love you and I will be with you, come hell or high waters. I don’t want you to move out, unless you really want to. Having you here, talking to me like I’m an average man and not some celebrity makes me feel at home. And I promise to always have coffee for you.“

With watery eyes, you finally broke away. „I’ll accept your offer. I love you too, you big oaf.“

Grabbing your bag, you turned around one more time, „And now I’m going to get my ass beaten by your best friend.“

At the S.H.I.E.L.D. building, you were forwarded to Coulson’s office, where you got your schedule and the official information that Bucky would be your main combat teacher, while Clint would be your archery instructor and Nat your deception trainer, while Phil himself would tutor you in tactics.

Looking at the time table, you groaned. Your working hours were practically the same, but you knew, you’d be totally beaten by the end of every fucking day. And still, Fury expected you to be the Mary Poppins to his precious Avengers.

Thankfully, your first class was archery, so no running around to warm up, just some light stretching to loosen your muscles.

When Clint sauntered into the shooting gallery, you had already taken a few bows to find out which you felt most comfortable with in your hands.

„So, (Y/NN), ready for your first lesson?“ To show off his skills, he grabbed the nearest bow and shot an arrow right into the centre of the target. With a smug smile, he offered you an arrow.

„Would you like me to show you how to use the bow first or just try it?“

You suppressed the urge to roll your eyes, accepted the arrow, aimed exhaled slowly and shot it.

The arrow hit the target not far from Clint’s one.

„Whoa! That’s what they call beginner’s luck!“ This time, you did roll your eyes and grabbed another arrow which you successfully placed in the centre.

At the astonished face of the famous archer, you just shrugged your shoulders. „My grandfather used to teach me how to hunt and he preferred a silent weapon instead of a gun, so the wild animals wouldn’t run and hide after the first missed shot.“

„Think I would have loved that man,“ Clint murmured. After a moment to collect himself, he suggested to train with moving targets for the rest of the morning.

At the end of the lesson, he was very proud of you and promised to take you into the woods next week.

During lunch, you were in a very good mood and chatted with Nat over some pasta about your archery training.

„Poor Clint! You must have hurt his pride,“ she laughed loudly. „Maybe we should include him into our Galentine’s plans for Friday.“

„I thought the two of you already had plans for Valentine’s,“ you grinned and wriggled your eyebrows, earning a scowl from the redhead.

„Come on, Tash! You are like an item and due to the way you look at each other when you think nobody sees it, you are definitely not on the siblings track.“ Her ears got a little pink, when she got up and sat her tablet down hard by the door. You chuckled, knowing, you hit a nerve.

Your laughter died fast, when you entered the gym again to meet Bucky. Despite the fact that you got a bit closer at the weekend, you were still intimidated by the lethal fighter he could be. But you trusted Steve and the small smile, the Winter Soldier gave you, made you feel a bit less frightened.

„How was your fist lesson today? Do you feel good enough to get into some close combat and self defence?“ he asked you, eyeing you closely for any hints of exhaustion.

„I’m good. To be honest, I already knew how to handle a bow, so it was not that hard. But I never had any combat training, so you should probably start Steve’s way and attack me with a pillow.“

At this, Bucky laughed. Not an open and all-body laugh, but more than you ever saw on his face.

„I promise, I won’t throw you on the solid ground and try to choke you to death, (Y/N). I know, you’re a beginner, so we will start with some basics, like how to free yourself out of a grip from behind. The fist week will only be about giving you enough time to run away. If you manage that, we will get into how to fight back. Tell me, if you don’t feel good with something. We can even get you another person to fight against while I instruct you, if you don’t feel confident with me being your attacker.“ Bucky’s voice was calm and lost his rough edges. He was obviously trying to make this as easy for you as possible.

„You have no idea, how much of a weight you just took from me.“ Your smile was thankful and friendly. „I have no problem with you being both, teacher and sparring partner. Steve trusts you and so do I. Especially after your little speech. Thank you.“

You didn’t expect him to look down at the mattresses for a few moments, not knowing how to react, but when he looked up at you again, his face was gentle.

„Allright, let’s get started. Please stand in the middle of the room. I will come up behind you, wrap one arm around your middle and the other around your neck. Try to push me away or wriggle out of my grip. At this point, every dirty trick you can think of is allowed, just don’t knee me. Only my arm is made of metal.“

While you followed his order, your brain was busy with the joke he just made. The fucking Winter Soldier, former lethal Hydra agent just made a joke!

During the next hours, you tried a lot of tactics to get out of his grip. The first time, you managed to free yourself by letting your whole body get lax and heavy, dropping to the floor and rolling away from him. After this, he became a bit bolder, holding you tighter and following your movements with his body.

Remembering the movie 'Miss Congeniality’, you rammed your elbow back into his solar plexus, stomped your foot down on his big toe, hit your head back to hit his nose and slammed your fist into his thigh, close to his crotch.

With a muttered „Fuck!“, he let go of you, hopping around on one foot, one hand pressed over his stomach and the other one rubbing at his thigh.

„Where did this come from?“ he asked after a few moments. „You said, you never had any self defence classes before.“

„I…uhm…I got it from a movie…a female officer going undercover at the Miss America contest,“ you stuttered blushing.

„They should put a warning on the cover.“ Bucky finally stated when he stood tall in front of you. „You really surprised me. I didn’t expected another move after your elbow hit me. You did really good. Steve really has no reason to treat you like a china doll. You are anything but. Thanks for hitting me on the leg and not where I think you would have aimed for in a real fight.“

„Guess I lost the 'puppy protection’ advantage with that,“ you grinned, proud at yourself that you fought the strong man off.

„You so did,“ he growled with a wink and beckoned you back to the mattress.

At the end of the day, your muscles felt like jell-o and you probably had a few bruised, but you were high on adrenalin and felt on top of the world.

„If you wait for me, we can go back to Stark Tower together. Steve asked me to come over, to hear all about your training. That is, if you don’t mind grabbing take-out on the way.“ Bucky was way more relaxed now with you as you both walked down the hall to the shower rooms.

„Sure. Thanks for the offer. But if you don’t mind, we could just stop at the supermarket and I’ll fix us all something for dinner. I’m dying for a schnitzel, but they only taste great fresh from the pan.“

Showing you a thumb up, the soldier disappeared into the men’s room.

After a longer than planned hot shower, you took your time, to rub some lotion into your sore muscles, but saved time by not blow drying your hair and putting it up in a high bun. You got dressed, skipped the make-up and were out in the hall just in time to see Bucky come out of the door.

„You really dried your hair?“ you asked the first question that came to your mind, smacking yourself internally for the lack of a filter.

„Yeah! I just like to have the possibility to do so,“ he shrugged, patting his long dark strands awkwardly.

You hooked your arm through his and dragged him towards the elevator. „Okay, Rapunzel, time for some grocery shopping and some decent food.“

At your Disney princess’ name, he stumbled, but kept following you, a confused look on his cute face.

Back at your flat (you found the thought of sharing a flat with your best friend no longer strange), you headed straight into the kitchen, while Bucky went looking for Steve.

As you were flattening the meat with a wooden hammer, you heard muffled voices coming closer.

„she called“ BANG „Rapunzel“ BANG „is she“ BANG „fun of me?“ BANG „don’t worry“ BANG „doing it“ BANG „everyone she likes“ BANG.

You put the hammer on the counter and cracked some eggs into a deep plate.

„Hey (Y/NN)!“ Steve greeted you, coming over to kiss your temple. „You need help with anything?“

„Yes. Peel the boiled potatoes and slice them. Bucky, could you please chop the pickles and the boiled eggs? I want a potato salad along with the schnitzel.“

Both men followed your orders and while you coated the meat with eggs and bread crumbs, you turned your head to Bucky.

„Sorry for the Rapunzel thing. I didn’t want to make you feel like I’m laughing about you. It’s just my way to talk to friends. Hope you didn’t feel insulted.“

Putting the schnitzel into the sizzling oil, you saw Steve nudge Bucky’s ribs with an 'I told you so’-grin.

„No! It’s okay. You just took me by surprise…again, Miss Congeniality.“ He shot you a wink. Apparently, Steve told him about the movie and now he was quick at the comeback.

When the three of you sat down for dinner, Bucky told Steve about your first training session and the Man of Stars and Stripes was laughing his cute ass off.

„I never expected her to hit you. Did you turn into a marshmallow or is she really that tough?“

As you growled at him over a bite of your delicious crisp meat, Bucky jumped in. „You better not make her angry. She might be a bit beaten after today, but believe me, she’ll still bring up the energy you tackle you by jumping over the table.“

Steve looked taken aback a little, working over the fact that you were not just his cute best female friend, but had the ability to beat his ass at least a little bit.

„Okay, before you get angry at me, I should probably tell you, I’ve got something for you today,“ he said slowly, leaning down and getting a bag from under his chair.

Taking it from him with a frown, you took your time to reach in, feel some soft fabric under your fingers and finally taking out a black t-shirt with a Dalek on it.

„Oh Stevie! You shouldn’t have!“ you gaped at the shirt, knowing he was giving you this as a replacement for the ones you left behind. „I love it! You are fucking wonderful! And I don’t care about the language!“

Getting up, you rounded the table and threw yourself at him, hugging him close and peppering his cheeks with kisses.

„Uhm…while we’re on it, I have something for you, too,“ Bucky confessed, handing you another shirt. Unfolding it, you were greeted with the face of a lion looking out of a wardrobe.

„Aslan!“ you squealed, hugging the shirt to your chest.

„I’ve seen the book you had in your purse a few weeks ago, so I ordered it online for…umpf“ you stopped his explanation, by hugging him and even going as far as pecking his cheek once.

„Thank you! Thank you for giving me Aslan. I always wanted to go to Narnia. This is so cute.“

Steve was laughing at his friends shocked face at your outburst.

„You better get used to it, Buck. She’s always like this when she likes someone. Just hug her back and be happy to be her friend.“

Bucky glanced at your happy face and carefully wrapped his arms around you, rubbing his cheek against yours briefly.

„Just happy to see you smile again. And thanks for trusting me…not many people would jump me with a hug. Thanks for not being afraid of me,“ he whispered into your ear, only making you hug him tighter.

„Ohoho…what am I walking in here?“ Tony’s voice came from the door „Is she trying to choke you, or is she actually brave enough to hug you, not scared of a sudden death?“

Before Bucky had the chance to react, you stood tall and glared at the billionaire. „Shut the fuck up! This is a private function and you better behave, because I don’t remember sending you an invitation!“


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Supernatural with the two super soldiers, Bucky stays for the night. Reader has the oh so smart idea to sneak into the living room, where he is sleeping on the sofa in the middle of the night and manages to trigger him.
> 
> warnings: Bucky will attack the reader, but no real harm is done. just some angst and drama and a lot of fluff

„Easy there, Battle Cat! No reason to rip my throat out. I won’t insult your precious prince any further.“ Tony rose his open hands to the height of his head, before letting them fall down again.

Standing up, but keeping one hand on Bucky’s shoulder, you faced Tony with a smirk.

„Jealous?“ You mocked him, while making an invitational gesture to one of the empty chairs.

„That’s just your wishful thinking, sweetheart,“ he responded with a wink, then he grabbed your empty plate and silverware to help himself to the leftovers.

„You know, I have more than three plates in my kitchen?“ Steve asked, with a slightly indignant face.

„Ah, who cares. I’ve seen her medical files and besides, a few spittle is good for your immune system…it’s like sharing a kiss.“ Tony shrugged his shoulders and shoveled potato salad in his mouth.

Shaking his head with you in unison, Steve came back to the main point. „What do you want, Stark? Besides eating our dinner..“ He was curious and so were you. You knew from former visits that the billionaire hardly ever came to Steve’s flat. He usually preferred to spend his time in the lab with his science buddy Bruce, but since you moved in, you had seen him daily.

„Actually, I’m here because of (Y/N). There is something I will need your assistance with on Wednesday evening.“ As your eyebrows shot up, he grinned triumphantly. „Fury already agreed. So no way out for you. He said it is part of your new job.“

Groaning, you rubbed your hand over your face, not really eager to have your first appearance as Nanny McPhee.

„Are you going to give me some details or do I have to spend the next 48 hours imagining the worst case scenarios?“

„Be ready at six. Casual, but presentable. No skirts or dresses. No thin heels.“ As you sighed in relief, because you at least wouldn’t have to go shopping for that, Tony stood, bowed a bit and sauntered towards the elevators. „The food was delicious. Please think of me again when you throw your next dinner party.“

As soon as you heard the elevator doors close, you fell down in your chair, shaking with guffaw.

Steve and Bucky turned their gazes from the door, Tony just walked through, to you at your sudden outburst. Their perplexed expressions only fueled your hysterical laughter and it took you quite a while to calm down enough to finally speak.

„Sorry! But this…you…“ You took a deep breath, trying again. „I feel kinda like I’m living in a Sitcom. Well, minus the artificial laughter.“ Because the two men still looked confused, you tried to explain.

„I had more weird and funny moments here at Stark Tower than I had in the entire year. And I’m only here for four whole days. Before I can get bored here and isolate myself, someone shows up or something happens. Don’t get me wrong, that’s a good thing! It keeps me from spending too much time reading on my bed or watching Netflix alone on the sofa.“

Ruffling your hair, Steve rushed past you to put the dirty dishes in the sink. „That’s my keyword, (Y/NN).“ Grabbing your hand, he dragged you into the living room and pushed you down on the couch.

„Our dear Bucky here, has never heard of ‘Supernatural’, so I thought we could use the opportunity of having an expert by our side to introduce him to the world of hunters, angels and a certain demon you tend to not so secretly fangirl about.“

Bucky didn’t seem too excited as he sat down next to you, but he didn’t complain as you moved through Netflix.

About five episodes and about 20 breaks to answer questions, the show had a new fan.

„I have to say, I respect those Winchester brothers. They went through a lot, sacrificed even more, but even when they struggle, they keep fighting…for the world and each other,“ Bucky confessed, before a jaw breaking yawn overtook him.

„It’s almost midnight,“ Steve stated after a brief glance at his watch, „You better stay here and sleep on the sofa. If you go home now, you’ll lose a least an hour of sleep and you better be wide awake when (Y/NN) attacks you tomorrow morning in the gym again.“ His offer came along with a broad grin, which Bucky returned.

„Thanks, Steve! Who knows what other movies she’s seen…I’m almost afraid to find out what else she learned during watching movies.“

You coughed, waved a hasty good night and were out the door, before one of them could see your dirty smirk. There are some things, even your best friend didn’t need to know, especially not when said friend is the oblivious blush-master from the early 20th century.

You woke up in the early morning, the sky slowly turning from black to gray and showing a hint of pink at the horizon. Because you knew, you wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, you decided to go and get your book.

It was quiet in the hallway and you assumed the two soldiers were still asleep. From the door of the living room, you could spot Bucky’s outlines on the sofa and hear his even breathing. You tiptoed to the low coffee table, where you left your book on Sunday.

Just as you bend down, to pick the novel up, the sleeping form beside you suddenly shot up and a strong hand grabbed you by your neck, metal fingers closing around your throat.

A second later, you lay flat on your back, a heavy body straddling your stomach, the grip on your throat still firm enough to limit your breathing.

With all your strength, you willed your body to keep completely still, not wanting to trigger the dark haired man into full beast mode. Steve had told you about Bucky’s nightmares and your cursed yourself for being stupid enough to sneak around the sleeping Winter Soldier.

„Bucky,“ you choked out, trying to sound calming, which was hard, when your lungs were already screaming for more oxygen, „it’s just me, (Y/N).“

The man above you needed a moment to let your words sink in, but suddenly, his eyes widened in shock and he jumped back from you like he just dipped his hands into a sea of lava.

You breathed in the air eagerly, slowly sitting up on the floor, rubbing your burning throat with careful fingers.

Your heart was galloping in your chest like you just ran a marathon. When a hand touched your shoulder softly, you flinched, the shock of the recent incident still stretching your nerves.

The hand disappeared and when you finally looked up, you saw Bucky sitting on the sofa. His face bas buried in his hands and his whole body slumped.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his voice breaking as he started to shiver.

Despite the hint of fear you could still feel in your gut, his posture broke your heart. You slowly crawled over to him, sitting back on your calves in front of him.

Calling his name softly, you reached a hand out tentatively, letting it hover over his knee. When he didn’t respond or looked up, you carefully placed your hand on him, repeating his name, a bit louder this time.

He still refused to look at you, but he parted his lips, letting out a dry sob. “I’m a monster. I could have killed you and not even realized it until it would have been too late.”

He was obviously lost in shame and guilt, but you couldn’t let him drown. You got onto the sofa close to him and without further thought, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into you. Ignoring his struggle, you hold him close and rested your chin on his tangled strands until he gave in.

“It’s okay, Bucky! You are not a monster. You listened to me and let go. No harm done…just a few bruises and a small shock. Loki’s Halloween pranks were far worse than this,” you crooned, letting one hand rub his shoulder.

“I didn’t realize it was you, I heard a tiny noise and just reacted. You could be dead now. And Steve would have hated me for it. And I’d be on my own again. Alone with the darkness in me.”

You had never seen Bucky so scared and vulnerable. He usually hid all his feelings behind his emotionless mask.

Slowly rocking back and forth with the broken soldier in your arms, you repeated yourself endlessly. “You didn’t kill me. Steve loves you. He is your best friend. You are not alone. I don’t hate you, how could I? I’m here. I’m your friend. We are there for you to fight with you against whatever bothers you.”

After what felt like an eternity, Bucky’s arms came up to wrap around your middle, holding onto you, like you were his anchor to the here and now. His breathing slowed down and you felt his head getting heavier against your chest.

“You really don’t hate me or want to run and never see me again?” his voice was shy, a hint of hope in his words.

“Of course not! I like you. And you are a fantastic trainer. I don’t want to end up with Clint or Tony.” you chuckled.

At that, his head shot up, brown eyes meeting your (E/C) in surprise. “You still want to train with me? After I threw you on the floor and choked you?”

You nodded, not shying away from his stare. “Sure. I survived it. I know you can control yourself, especially when you are wide awake. And who could teach me how to get out of such a situation better than you? You know how I could have fought you off.”

“Are you not afraid I could hurt you accidentally?” he asked, eyes wide in wonder.

“No. All of you guys could hurt or kill me in an outburst of fury, but I still provoke them all and one of my favorite things to do, is to make Loki loosing his temper. And I’m still here.” You winked at him and pushed his tousled hair from his face.

“Believe me, the thing with my former roommate slash friend hurt me much more than anything you did today. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. It was not my smartest idea to sneak in here with you sleeping. I’m sorry, I triggered you.”

Suddenly, you began to shiver. The adrenalin high evaporated and you could feel the cold air hitting you in you your shorts and t-shirt you used to sleep in.

“You’re freezing,” Bucky stated, as your teeth began to clatter. “You better go back to bed.”

“And leave you hear so you can beat yourself up for a stupid accident? No way!” you refused.

With a sigh, Bucky sat up, grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor. Draping his right arm around your shoulders, he covered you both with the still warm blanket.

“You are a strange woman. I almost killed you and yet, you insist in staying with me and even apologize for something that was entirely my fault.”

“Yup! Didn’t you know that 'Weird’ is my second name?” you joked, snuggling into his side, feeling his chest rumble with a low laugh.

“We’ve got about two hours until the alarm clock will ring. Why don’t you tell me more about Cassy. I only heard it second handed from Steve, but I’d really like to know how she could play the friend for so long.”

“I think it was less her acting skills and more me who didn’t want to see her true self, too afraid to end up alone, without any friends…” you began and then told him how you met her in college.

You were woken up by a loud “What the…” followed by laughter. When you slowly opened your eyes, you were faced with a surprised but clearly amused Steve.

“Awwww…aren’t you sweet. All cozy and cuddly.”

“Shut up,” Bucky’s voice sounded muffled as he gently untangled himself from you. As his eyes focused on your face, you saw his expression fall. “Fuck”, he cursed under his breath, as his hand came up to tilt your head to the side so he could have a better look at the bruises on your throat and neck.

Swatting his hand away, you straightened up, looked up at Steve who had followed Bucky’s gaze and now gaped at you with a clenched jaw.

“Would you mind, making me a coffee?” you asked your best friend. And when he didn’t move, you added a pleading “you promised! We’ll be in the kitchen in a minute and explain everything. Don’t worry, I’m absolutely fine.”

Steve stomped out of the room, not happy that he had to wait to get the whole story.

When he was gone, you brushed off the blanket and turned to Bucky. “Don’t start again! I have no desire to repeat what I told you in the dawn. I’m fine. My throat doesn’t hurt and what you can see are just some bruises. I looked far worse after a tickle fight with Thor. I bruise easily, so get over it. I need you as my trainer and you better not begin to treat me like said china doll.”

“But -” You cut him off, before he could repeat his apologies. “Nothing to apologize for. It happened owing to unfortunate circumstances. I’m not afraid and if you dare to withdraw from me, I will sedate you and paint your metal arm pink!”

With that, you got up to hit your bathroom and dress quickly.

Steve was already waiting for you in the kitchen, a steaming mug on the counter for you.

As you looked at Bucky questioningly, he shook his head.

“No, he didn’t tell me anything, I wanted to wait for you, because I know he is always blaming himself. I know you are fair and see the good in people, so I wanted to hear your side of the story first.” Your best friend crossed his arms in front of his broad chest and looked at you expectantly.

“Alright. I woke up at about five and couldn’t go back to sleep, so I had the brilliant idea to sneak into the living room and grab my book from the small table next to the sofa…”

After you were finished, Steve turned around to look at Bucky, who rose his shoulders as if he was expecting to be hit.

“I’m not exactly thrilled to see (Y/N) covered in bruises, but she is right. It wasn’t your fault. And I can add another thing to my list, what I’m thankful for when it comes to her.”

His soft gaze landed on you again, his eyes shining with gratitude. “Thank you for not leaving him alone. You should have woken me up, but I think you handled it pretty well yourself.” He rushed over to you and engulfed you in his strong arms.

“How can you silly, stupid, wonderful person doubt yourself so much! What you did for Bucky…it was again proof of your strength and your loving heart.”

After a moment, you pushed him away, sniffing. “You think we can manage one morning without having the feels of all the Nicholas Sparks books raining down on us?”

With a laugh, he slapped your shoulder gently. “Just admit it, you are soft as a feather pillow.”

Turning to the man with the metal arm, who was staring at the two of you like you just grew a pair of wings, you hollered, “Get up, grab your stuff and I’ll drive you to your apartment, so you can change before we go to S.H.I.E.L.D. And how do you feel about grabbing some breakfast on the way? I’m starving and until Steve fills up the fridge, there is no chance to get bacon and waffles here.”

“Just tell me how many Supernatural shirts do you want…I’ll buy them all for you,” he told you, gulping down his coffee and disappearing into the living room.

“I better cover the marks with some concealer. It’s not like I wouldn’t tell everyone, but I don’t want hear the endless questions from every single agent I’ll see today.” With that, you rushed to your room.

Ten minutes later, you and Bucky stood in the elevator, that brought you to the garage.

“Thanks again. I know that you know that you don’t have to do this, but I appreciate your offer. Fresh clothes sound good, since I brought my spare ones back to my flat when Steve told me you’d need the guest room.” He was still a bit shy around you, but after seeing you waking up to him and not run in terror, he finally believed, you were neither afraid nor mad at him.

“Just pack a duffel and throw it in the trunk. You can have a drawer in my room. Just because I moved in, doesn’t mean you are not welcomed to stay over for the night whenever you want to. Steve is your friend and you shouldn’t spend less time together just because of me. I like to have you around, too.”

A light blush crept up his face, making you smile. “Besides, I’m going to need your help.”

“Sure! Whatever you want,” Bucky was eager to show his support and you laughed.

“I was thinking about preparing a Valentine’s Day for the whole group and I can’t do it on my own. Can I have something delivered to your address? And could you please keep Steve out of the flat on Saturday morning?”

You caught him dropping his shoulders as he nodded. “Hey! Don’t you dare think you are not invited! I just need a partner in crime and Steve would get suspicious if Nat would want to spend time on Valentine’s with him. And don’t ask me what I’m planning, I don’t want to ruin the surprise for you.”

This time, it was you who was taken by surprise, as the tall man bent down, to press a chaste kiss to your cheek, making you grin like a dork.

The doors of the elevator opened and you immediately spotted the red Mini. You opened the doors by pressing your thumb to a pad where the keyhole should have been and as promised, the car unlocked. With a squeal of delight you slid behind the wheel, hoping the green paint would stick to your car forever.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Bucky, you fall asleep in Coulson’s class, have your first training with Nat, followed by a shopping trip and a grils’ night at her flat. You get news about Cassy and react to it with Loki’s and Tony’s help.
> 
> warnings: some embarrassment, anger and he usual fluff…so in general, NONE

Bucky lived in a small flat in Brooklyn. It was one of those old red sandstone buildings that had a fire escape on the back.

Because you couldn’t find a free spot, you drove a few times around the block until Bucky was back on the sidewalk in front of his house, a duffel over his shoulder and his dark hair still wet from a quick shower.

„What? No blow drying today, Rapunzel?“ you teased him as he folded his tall figure into the passenger seat.

„Didn’t want to make you jealous,“ he smirked, earning a laugh.

Teasing was good, especially when it came from the withdrawn Winter Soldier.

You wondered, if he didn’t want to live in the Avengers’ headquarters or if Tony never offered him an apartment in Stark Tower, but because it was none of your business, you didn’t ask the question aloud.

At S.H.I.E.L.D. you met Coulson for your first tactics lesson. It was boring as hell and you had a hard time to focus on the different sketches of possible maneuvers, in case you had to storm a four story building.

The short night took it’s toll on you and your eyes slowly fell shut.

„Hey! Agent (Y/LN)!“ Phil snapped his fingers in front of your face, making you sit up in your seat, blinking furiously.

„I have been told, I have a claming voice, but agents in training are usually as polite as to wait for a few weeks before they fall asleep in my class.“

„My apologies, oh Son of Coul,“ the name, Thor often used was out before you even realized it.

„Shit! Sorry, Phil!“ you wanted to hammer your head against the tabletop. He must think you were making fun of him, but due to your tiredness, your brain simply refused to filter your words.

With a stern face, your teacher put the pages in a folder and silently gestured for you to follow him out of the office and down the hall.

You were sure, you’d be in for one of Fury’s lectures and some shouting, but instead, Phil ushered you into the small kitchen, pulled out a chair for you and fumbled with the coffee machine.

Handing you a steaming cup, he sat down next to you and studied your expression.

„Tell me! You are normally not like this. You take your work serious and don’t mock your superior. I know, your friends had rubbed off on you, but you are never impolite or disrespecting around here. Jessica was the famous exception and to be honest, she didn’t deserve any better.“

When you chewed on your bottom lip, deciding how much you should actually tell, Coulson interrupted your thoughts. „Just spill it. I won’t freak out or yell, I’d like to leave this kind of reaction to Fury,“ he chuckled.

With a short nod, you explained last night’s events, but keeping the more personal parts of the conversation to yourself.

„I was wondering for a while when something like this would happen. It ended far better than I imagined. Good job, (Y/N). It would be a pity to loose him. I will keep this incident to myself, because you didn’t officially report it to me. I knew you’d be good for them, Fury made the right decision by advancing you.“ A proud smile played with the corners of his mouth, before he stood.

„Now, take a break, have a coffee or maybe a few and then get ready for your class with Miss Romanov. I’m sure her training will help you to deal with such situations. Never hesitate to come and talk to me.“

When he left the room, you leaned back in your chair, letting a breath out, you didn’t know you were holding. This went far better than you expected. You filled your stomach with espresso until your hands got shaky, but you finally felt some kind of awake.

Nat was waiting for you in one of the smaller training rooms. „Hey! You look like shit,“ she greeted you, always the sunshine. „Thanks, darling, I love you too,“ you rolled your eyes, not able to suppress a grin.

„Much better! Ready to get comfy with a blade?“ With that, she handed you a knife and began to instruct you how to hold it, so you wouldn’t cut yourself at the first chance.

Turned out, Natasha was the most demanding trainer you ever had and by the end of your lesson, you felt like your legs and arms were filled with jell-o. But at least you didn’t show any cuts, which was less the result of your skills,s but due to your friend’s carefulness.

„Thank Odin, I won’t have to train with you tomorrow. I wouldn’t be able to go anywhere with Tony. I’m not even sure I can push the gas pedal of the car down.“ You lay exhausted on the mat, looking up at the ceiling.

„I was planning on taking you shopping after work,“ Nat pouted.

„Only if it’s online shopping,“ you repeated, turning your head, so you could look at the deadly woman sitting next to you.

„Come on! We’ll get you a good Tom Yam Gai first. The spices will wake you up. And it’s only one store, I promise. And I will drive.“ Your friend looked at you with her best pleading expression and when you sighed deep, she knew she won!

„Shopping!“ she cheered, getting up, helping you to your feet and dragging you towards the showers.

Half an hour later, your hair was dry, you had applied some make-up, because you didn’t want to scare the shop keepers for life, and you followed the red head down to the garage.

Unlocking the car, you opened the driver’s door for Nat and went around to get in shotgun.

„Soup!“ you demanded, before you took your phone out, quickly messaging Steve, you’d be home late and asking him if you should bring anything.

„I’m fine. Going on a food run with Bucky. Call or text if we should rescue you ;)“ was his reply. He only began to use emojis recently and it still felt funny.

You stopped at a tiny Thai kitchen with only three tables, but the food was fantastic and free of glutamate and soon the both of you had big steaming bowls full of hot broth, fresh vegetables and thin slices of chicken breast under your noses.

As usually, Nat was right and you felt revived and ready to hit one(!) shop with your friend. Thankfully, said shop was only two blocks away, so you could leave the car and walk the short distance.

To your surprise, it was a second-hand shop. You had expected a typical designer boutique, because Natasha liked classic cuts and high quality, but you were more than happy to follow her through the door that read „a second chance“ in beautiful dark gray letters on it.

Inside, a young woman greeted you and immediately started to chat with your friend. „I searched the rails and found a few items that might fit your wishes.“

You followed her to the back of the spacious room, looking around and admiring sparkling dresses from the 20’s, swinging skirts from the 50’s and a bright orange tutu that srceamed 80’s. This shop was clearly well organized and only sold clothes from high quality.

When you finally caught up with the women, you were greeted with about ten shirts, all neatly folded and showing different band names.

„Nat!“ you practically yelled, running for the stack of clothes and unfolding each one.

„Def Leppard! Lynyrd Skynyrd! The Ramones! AC/DC!“ you turned, shirts pressed close to your chest, to stare at your friend in awe.

„And they are all originals. Not the ones you can now buy at the big department stores. Those were sold as merchandise on their tours.“ The sales woman looked proud, and hell she had every reason to.

„Hurry up, try them on and hand over the ones that fit. I can’t stand the sight of a half empty wardrobe,“ Nat shoved you into the next changing cubicle.

Six out of the ten fit well enough, that you would run around in and Nat carried them over to the cash register.

„Wait!“ you called from your cubicle, trying to get your own shirt over your head. When you emerged, it was too late and a grinning Natasha handed you a paper bag. „You’re welcome! See it as an early Galentine’s gift.“

„But those were pricey!“ you whined, not feeling comfortable that your friend spend about 200$ on you.

„So you better wear and take care of them. Just promise me, to keep Tuesday free for a weekly girls’ night. Including horrible movies, vodka, ice cream and bitching about our dear guys.“ She winked at you. „And we will start tonight. Text Steve, you’ll be at mine and we can watch Magic Mike again and discuss possible stripping songs for Steve and the rest of the gang.“

Laughing, you hugged her, thanked the nice lady and promised her, to come back to her store soon.

The evening was filled with drooling over Channing Tatum and Joe Manganiello and hysterical laughter when you tried to imagine your guys on stage.

„Tony should totally go with ‘You can leave your head on’ and keep his Iron Man mask over his face,“ you giggled, clinking glasses with Nat, who already had a hiccup from all the laughter.

„And Steve,“ she had to stop to steady her breath, „he should wriggle to 'Sexy and I know it’. Probably along with Bucky.“

Shaking with guffaws, you slowly slid down the sofa, until you were a boneless mess on the ground, imagining you best friend in tight stars and stripes underwear, dancing to the beat.

„I wish, I never heard the last sentence,“ a voice came from the door.

When you turned your head, you found a very red Steve standing in the doorway.

„Stevie!“ you yelled, scrambling to your feet and practically jumping into his arms. Even your drunken self knew, he could catch you with ease.

Hoisting you up in his arms, he talked to Natasha. „You didn’t answer the door, so JARVIS let me in. It’s midnight and I thought I should collect our (Y/N) here, so she’ll be good tomorrow morning. I see, you had a lot of fun…and apparently a lot of vodka.“

Nat just grinned at him, humming LMFAO and you giggled into his shoulder. „We were just joking, Stevie. Nothing to blush about. I’d never be that mean to you.“

When he turned to carry you to the elevator, you waved a goodbye to your red haired friend over his shoulder, sending her a wink, which she returned. Poor Steve. He could only hope you wouldn’t play something like truth or dare any time soon.

Before Steve dropped you on your bed, he forced you to have a tall glass of water and some aspirin. „You will thank me in the morning.“

„Awww…that’s why I love you,“ you smiled, kissing his cheek.

„Let’s see, if you still love me in the morning, when I wake you up with a bucket of cold water.“ At your shocked expression, he laughed and let you fall down on your mattress, taking off your shoes and leaving.

When your alarm got off, you were tempted to turn around and ignore it for another ten minutes, but the thought of Steve’s threat made you jump out of the bed.

Following your morning routine, you were thankful for the water and the aspirin you took before sleeping. Otherwise you might have a bit of a hangover, but because Nat and you emptied a big bag of cheesy nachos with the bottle of vodka, you were fine.

Over your coffee, JARVIS informed you, that you had another tactical lesson today and that your training with Bucky was postponed to tomorrow afternoon, so you were free to get ready for your extra duty with Stark in the evening.

Steve came in, when you were still grumbling over the information, not liking to have your schedule messed up in your first week.

„Hangover?“ he asked, half concerned, half amused.

„No! Thanks by the way! I won’t train with Bucky today. Instead I have to listen to endless speeches about how to sneak up to an enemy. I fell asleep yesterday! And now I have to face Phil again.“ you groaned.

„Shouldn’t you call him Coulson? And why don’t you eat breakfast?“ the Super Soldier chided you.

„Nah, we’ve been over that since the day I translated a Latin text for him two years ago. Some weird Hydra scientist thought it was a ingenious idea to write his things down in a dead language.“ At his astonished gaze, you shrugged your shoulders. „Never thought it would be handy for something beside answering questions over the Holy Roman Empire in a quiz show. And about the breakfast, I’m still not into your healthy oat flakes. Gonna grab something on the way to work.“

„Or you could just have some bacon and eggs,“ Steve offered with a proud smile, opening the fridge, so you could see he added all your favorites to his usual stuff.

„Oh!“ you exclaimed, realizing you didn’t cast a glance at the contents when you grabbed the milk.

Ten minutes later, you had a plate filled with buttered toast, scrambled eggs and two slices of crisp bacon. „Hmmmm…I just love it. Thank you! You sure you don’t want some?“ you asked, offering him a fork full of eggs and bacon.

When you remembered his face as Tony eat from your silverware, you were about to withdraw the fork, but Steve caught our wrist.

Taking the bite, he chewed it, a pleased expression taking over his face. „This is really good, but sadly not really healthy. What about we find a compromise?“

At your nod, he continued, „We’ll have your kind of breakfast on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and I’ll fix something healthy AND tasty on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday? We’ll leave Sunday for a big brunch.“

Lifting your hand for a high five, Steve hit it. „But you better keep your focus on tasty. I’m not willing to eat oat flakes with mashed banana!“

„Promise! But you will include a third plate, when Bucky will stay over. Especially after you offered him a drawer and told him to stay as often as he wants, which was very kind of you.“

„Ah…none of that. He doesn’t have a lot of friends and I like him. And I will wear a bell, when I run around at night,“ you grinned, putting your dishes in the sink.

„Will I see you, before I leave with Stark?“ you asked on your way out.

„No. I have a conference. But we’ll be up when you get home,“ he promised, indicating, Bucky would be there too.

You did your best to make up for yesterday and payed extra attention on everythin Phil explained. You even came up with some ideas on your own, which he accepted with an approving nod.

By the end of the lesson, Coulson asked you to have lunch together. Instead of going to the cafeteria, the two of you went to a nice diner and where you opted for a salad, but Phil convinced you to have a burger instead.

“You might need a solid base for tonight,” he chuckled. “Knowing Stark, there might be a glass or two.”

“So, you know where we are going,” it wasn’t a question.

“Yes. And I’m not going to tell you, (Y/N). Just believe me, it’s nothing to be worried about…well, at least nothing but Tony. You know him. Try to keep him under control. You’ll have tomorrow morning off and start at noon.”

Before you could sigh in relief, he added, “But you’ll be up for an extra lesson with me in the evening. We’ll make a list of your abilities and what we think you have to improve. Like endurance and strenght.”

At your groan, Phil grinned and took a big bite from his burger. You always wondered how he managed to keep his clothes neat during such a meal. Must be a hidden power, you shrugged mentally.

You and Phil got along very well from your fist day at S.H.I.E.L.D. And when he came to you, desperate for a translation, you didn’t ask questions, but buried yourself in research. You knew it was top secret without having him explain it. And you never asked how it worked out.

That was the moment, he trusted you fully and opened up a bit to you. Behind his crisp dress shirts and his accuracy was a kind, generous and warm hearted man, who cared much more than he sometimes should.

It hurt him persnally, to loose an agent in a battle and he always felt guilty about it, even if there was nothing he could do.

So when he told you, the extracurricular meeting with Tony was alright, you knew you could trust him and relax.

After lunch, you walked back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters with Phil, only to bow out to the garage and drive home in the wonderful Mini.

You hadn’t heard of your car and to be honest, you really didn’t care. Maybe you should offer your old Corsa to Heidi and Hans, so they had some kind of transport.

Thant reminded you of something. As soon as you were home, you asked JARVIS for Loki’s whereabouts. Of course, you could find him in the library.

“What a pleasant sight,” the raven haired man greeted you, hugging you and kissing your temple. His could lips always made a shiver run down your spine…or at least you told yourself it was the coldness of his touch.

“I heard you were doing well in your training. Is there anything I can help you with or did you just miss me?” he asked with a smirk.

“Both,” you confessed. “I would like to talk to Heidi and Hans, making sure, Cassy is sticking to her word. But I might need your German skills. I found an English course for them and I already enlisted them.”

“Of course,” the Prince dragged a chair close to his, so you could both easily listen to your phone on speaker as you dialed your old landline.

It rang for a felt eternity, until the uncertain voice of Heidi answered it. “Hello?”

“Hey Heidi, it’s (Y/N)! Are you okay?” you asked, before handing the phone over to Loki. “Hallo Heidi, hier ist Loki. Geht es euch gut? (Y/N) ist besorgt, da sie noch nichts von Cassy gehört hat. Hält sie ihr Wort? Wir haben einen Englisch Kurs für euch, der am Montag beginnt. Ihr seid eingeschrieben.”

(Translation: Hello Heidi, this is Loki. How are you doing? (Y/N) is worried about you, because she didn’t hear from Cassy. Is she doing how she promised? We found an English course for you. It will start on Monday and you are already enlisted.)

He listened to the answer, his face getting darker with every second. You knew it and you shouldn’t be surprised by now. Cassy had no interest in anyone but herself.

“Wir kommen!” With that, Loki hung up. “We have to go over,” was all he said and a moment later you found yourself in the living room of your old apartment.

The place looked even worse than on Sunday. Empty bottles and confetty were covering every surface and even the floor.

At the sight of the scared couple, you grabbed your phone and dialed Tony’s number. You interrupted his greetings, “Throw her out. Now. And we need either a flat or a hotel room and a bunch of maids. I’ll pay for it.” you spat, not able to keep your anger at bay.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. They can go to Kempinski for two nights. I have a suite there. And the maids and a lock and key service are already on their way. I’ll inform my lawyer. Ha! This is so much fun! Smash the bitch, (Y/NN)!”

With a satisfied grin, you turned to the German couple. “You go to a hotel. Now.” Helping them, to pack some clothes, you then ushered them out of the flat, meeting the locksmith on your way out.

“Change the locks and deliver the keys to Tony Stark. He’s the owner of this building.”

“Of course, Ma'am!” he anwered quickly, knowing Tony Stark was not a man to play with.

After a fifteen minute walk, you settled Heidi and Hans into Tony’s suite, promising, you’d stay in touch and have someone to drive them to their first class on Monday.

Heidi hugged you goodbye, mumbling German words you didn’t understand.

You left the hotel with a big lump in your throat and a burning fire in your stomach. Loki sensed your emotions, as always, and put an arm around your shoulders.

“Would you like to know what she said?” he asked.

“Let me guess…some kind of thank you?” your voice didn’t sound like your own, thick with anger and sorrow.

“You could say so. She compared you to an angel and couldn’t believe her luck that she met you. Get ready for a handmade Christmas Pullover by the end of the year,” he chuckled, squeezing your shoulder.

“I think, you’d like to see Cassy next?” he asked and you could feel his magic dragging you away from the place you stood.

You ended up in front of a fancy restaurant. Seemed like dear Cassy was in for a late lunch. Entering, you spotted Cassy in a booth, flirting with a man.

Ignoring the waitress, you stormed over to her table, glaring down at your former friend in disgust. Loki’s presence behind you gave you the courage for your next words.

“I would have preferred to just leave you a message, but I really wanted to see your face. I found the evidence of your party at the apartment. You overstretched my cordiality. So, I herewith inform you, that you are no longer a tenant of the flat. The new owner is already changing locks. I hope you have your credit card with you, because you have to find yourself a hotel for the night. And you better choose a cheap one, because you’ll need all your savings for the sue that’s coming up. Stay away from Heidi and Hans. They won’t need your…'help’ anymore.”

Turning your attention to the shell shocked man in the booth, you offered him a smile. “I’m sorry to interrupt your lunch. I’ll be gone in an instant. But you should maybe look for better company in the future.”

With that, you took Loki’s offered hand and left the restaurant, banning Cassy from your thoughts and life. You didn’t care if she would sleep in a hotel, at one of her friends or on a park bench. It was not your business anymore.

Out in the sunshine on the sidewalk, you turned to Loki, a happy smile on your face. “Thank you! It was nice of you, to help out again.”

“Anytime, darling,” he returned your smile and hugged you close. “It was great to see her face. It’s only topped by your happy one.” Leaning down, he pecked your lips, before you were engulfed in some kind of green fog.

A moment later, you found yourself at home and the God of Mischief was gone, leaving nothing but a light tingle on your lips behind.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving the German couple you are ready for your night out with Tony. And to your utter surprise, it is something you not only like but love.

After standing in the hallway for a few minutes, you shook off the stupor, the small kiss left you in and you checked your watch.

It was almost five, so you dashed into your bathroom to shower and get ready for your meeting with Tony. While your hair dried on some big curlers, you fired up your laptop and opened amazon. Within fifteen minutes you had your cart full of items you would need for the picnic on Valentine’s Day. You typed in Bucky’s address and chose the quick delivery. With your new income, you didn’t have to worry about a few bucks, especially not after you spent almost 600§ for blankets, fairy lights, food and beverages. Before closing your laptop, you sent Bucky a short mail, to inform him about the delivery. You got an answer immediately, letting you know that his neighbor, a nice older lady, would be there to take care of it.

Satisfied with your plans, you brushed out your hair until it fell in shiny waves over your shoulders and added the finishing touches to your make-up.

When JARVIS announced that Tony was on his way, you put on some middle heeled boots and pulled your leather jacket about your new Narnia t-shirt. Nothing could go wrong as long as you had Aslan on your side.

As you stepped into the elevator, Tony greeted you with a kiss on the cheek. „You look nice, (Y/N)! Couldn’t have asked for a better outfit for tonight. Oh, stop worrying…I promise I won’t throw you into a pool full of sharks!“

Still frowning, you took in the faded black shirt, with the glowing arc reactor beneath it, the simple, but perfectly fitting blue jeans, the denim jacket and his black boots. It wasn’t something you had seen the billionaire in before and you had to admit, it suited him. You liked it even better than his tailored suits.

Catching your wandering eyes, he winked at you. „Like what you see?“

„At least, it gives me hope we won’t end up at any boring high class event,“ you mocked, hoping for once your glowing cheeks wouldn’t give you away.

To your surprise, there was no car waiting for you outside. At your questioning look, Tony shrugged his shoulders. „I thought, we could either grab a cab or go by tube.“

You almost fell over your own feet. Tony Stark, Iron Man himself, suggested public transport!

„You know, they don’t take 100$ bills at the ticket machine?“ your tone was a bit sarcastic, but that didn’t have an influence on his good mood.

„Well, I hope you have enough coins for two tickets then,“ he grinned, hooked his arm through the crook of your elbow and dragged you to the next station.

The ride was entertaining. Almost all of the passengers stared at your company, trying to decide if it was a look-alike or if the famous playboy really went as far as using the underground. You couldn’t stop giggling, when a small boy gathered all his courage, came over and asked Tony, if his Iron Man suit was broken. „You know, I’m on a secret mission,“ he whispered, earning an amazed stare from the kid. „She,“ he pointed at you, „is on the run from the German intelligence service and we hoped we could fly under the radar by hiding in public.“ As the boy stared at you with wide eyes, you did your best to make a straight face. „I have not seen you, Iro…uhm…sir.“

With a solemn nod, Tony shook the boy’s hand and thanked him for his discretion and offered him to send him an e-mail or letter so he could reciprocate later for his favor.

When you got out of the train, you both shot the kid a wink, which he answered with a bright smile and a wave of his tiny hand.

„Wow! You totally made this boy’s day! And it was really nice that you promised him to answer his request later.“ you looked up at the dark haired man with newfound respect.

„Hey! It’s not like I’m a spoiled brat…okay, I often act like that, but I like kids. And you should never be disrespectful or unfriendly to a fan.“ After a short glance at your proud face, he added, „especially not, if you’re in the company of a lady you want to impress.“

Laughing, you swatted his arm. „Well, it worked. I feel less threatened by your command to accompany you tonight.“

A short walk later, Tony stopped in front of the Bowery Ballroom. A long queue was waiting to get in, but of course, you didn’t have to wait in line. The bouncer spotted you quickly and waved you through. Due to your surprise, it took you a while to recognize the name of the band on the posters on your way inside.

The moment, your brain caught up, you stopped dead in your tracks and turned your head to Tony, your eyes big. „Are you fucking kidding me?“ you almost screamed, not believing he would take you to something like this.

„What? You don’t like the band? JARVIS told me, you had all of their albums on your play list and that you listen to them pretty much all day.“ A hint of uncertainty made his smile falter a bit.

„NO!“ you yelled. „I mean, yes! I…oh my god! I love Royal Republic!“ You began to move back and forth on your feet until you gave up and jumped up and down in joy.

His smug smile back in place, Tony dragged you further into the club and directed you to the merchandise booth. Scanning all the different shirts and hoodies, you had a hard time to decide what you actually wanted. Finally you picked a gray t-shirt with the band logo and a black zip up hoodie with the words „I wish I was royal“ on the back.

Tony added a man’s shirt, a bag and some badges to the list and payed for all of it, ignoring your protests.

„Shh! Don’t mention it, doll! After practically kidnapping you and dragging you here, I should reward you with some keepsakes,“ he waved you off, handing you your stuff and sending you to the restrooms to get changed.

You emerged barely five minutes later, your Narnia shirt, the hoodie and the leather jacket in your new bag and dressed in your new band shirt.

„How do I look?“ you asked, doing a pirouette, grinning like a loon.

Catching you in his arms, Tony smirked down at you. „Perfect…as usual.“ His face lowered and he placed a small kiss on the corner of your mouth. Wondering if it was an accident or if he touched part of your lips on purpose, you let him grab your hand and guide you to the U-formed bar.

While Tony scanned the list of beverages, you remembered your nanny duties and quickly ordered two bottles of beer and payed, before he even noticed.

When you hold out a bottle for him, he looked at is suspiciously. “It’s a German one, brewed after the German purity law. You can drink it. It’s really good. And running around with a Scoth would make you look like the weird grandpa, looking for fresh meat,” you joked.

With a sigh, the spoilded billionaire took the beer from you and clinked bottles with you. “Thank you for the concert…and for the merch…and for the ride in the underground…just thanks!”you stated, before turning around and heading to the stage. Tony’s hand grabbed yours as if not to loose you in the crowd, but even when you found a spot you liked, he didn’t let go for a while and just smiled at your questioning glare.

His hand felt warm and dry in your smaller one. Not unpleasant, you thought to yourself.

Letting your eyes wander over the crowd, you saw a lot of excited faces. Knowing you were as happy to see one of your favorite bands on stage, you felt like a part of a big get together of loose friends. It was something you always liked about concerts. Giving a smile to a stranger and earning a nod or a wink, like you were some kind of childish secret club. The energy buzzing in the room found its relief, when the lights went out and a the first notes of “Tommy Gun” sounded through the speakers.

The crowd cheered and screamed as a single spot light found Adam in the middle of the stage, guitarr slung over his shoulder and his grinning face close to the mic.

During the next hour, you danced and sang along to “I can see your underwear”, “Everybody wants to be an Astronaut” and “Baby”.

Tony seemed to enjoy the music, but apparently the real show were you. He watched you dancing, jumping, throwing your hair and shouting the lines of every single song. Your cheeks were glowing, your forehead was sweaty and you couldn’t stop grinning.

When the band disappeared and the crowd demanded “ENCORE”, he took a quick run to the bar and was back with two fresh bottles of beer right before the drummer slowly walked back on stage.

“Gotta make sure to keep my favorite act of the night well hydrated,” Tony joked, making you smile shily at him. “Thanks. But I am really no show.”

“You’re kidding, right? I’ve never seen a woman enjoy a concert that much. Pretty much all of my dates were either bored or annoyed by a freaking out crowd and loud rock music. You just go with the flow and obviously enjoy yourself a damn lot. You were dancing in unison with the girl next to you, exchanging excited squeals and grins. And you look just lovely with your sparkling eyes and flushed face.”

Thankfully, the bonus song saved you from saying anything, because you had no idea how to react to his adoration.

For a last time this night, you freaked out, jumping around like a kangaroo to “Full Steam Space Machine”, singing the lyrics from the top of your lungs.

Finally, the stage was dark and the lights in the room went on. “Hope you have enough energy left to hit the pub around the corner for a beer and a snack.”

Tony’s voice sounded low in your ears that were still ringing from he loud music.

At your happy smile and your nod, he again took your hand and only a few minutes later, you were out on the sidewalk, the cold night’s air a welcoming diversification on your hot face.

“The Irish Harp” was literally around the corner. Inside, you were greeted by dim lights, low Irish folk and the smell of fries. When you walked to one of the smaller tables, Tony caught your wrist. “We might need a bigger one,” he simply stated and usered you to a booth with space for up to eight people.

You sat down and looked at him quizzically. Ignoring your gaze, he checked the menue. “I don’t know about you, but I’d die for some fish and chips.”

After all he did for you tonight, you decided to play along and opted for some garlic and cheddar rolls and a pint of Guinness.

While you waited for your order, you discussed the concert. “Ha! I thought that you would like the underwear song,” you laughed, pointing at Tony, who pretended to be offended for a second, before breaking out in laughter. “Yeah! I see your point. But believe me, I’m not as bad as I might seem.”

“Ah, I already know that. By the way, another thank you for offering your help with Cassy and the poor German couple.”

“Nothing to thank me for. I can’t stand people like her. She promised to take care of her relatives, but instead she left them alone and not only treated them, but also you poorly. It was my pleasure to buy the building and throw her sorry ass out. I got your back in this case!” His words reassured and delighted you. Again the rich playboy showed his generous side.

The beer was served along with two glasses of whiskey. At your risen eyebrows, he shrugged. “Thought it would only be fair to introduce you to a real good Irish draft after you convinced me with your German beer. It’s a Middleton very rare. Enjoy it and thank me later.”

The golden liquid in your glass tasted devine. A hint of smoke engulfed the soft richness and it tasted like nothing you ever tried before. You liked it…a lot.

“I’m scared to ask how much a bottle of this would cost me,” you grinned, confessing you approval.

“Don’t worry, sweet cheeks. I have a really devoted seller on the green isle. I’ll give you a bottle, if you give me your whole playlist. I think it’s very much worth the price. It might be good for a row of great concerts…as long as you are willing to be my company.” At his dare, you just nodded your head emphatically. You were more than willing to go to another concert with him.

The food came and you both dug in heartily. When you were halfway through your meal, a shadow fell over your plate. Looking up, you inhaled sharply and regretted it immediately. Coughing, you tried to get the piece of roll out of your air pipe.

A strong hand landed on your back and you were finally able to breath again. “Easy there.”

The voice was familiar. You’ve seen enough interviews to recognize it.

Looking up at Adam, your eyes still watery from your coughing, you desperately wanted to dig yourself a hole.

“Hello! Nice to see, you followed my invitation. Please, have a seat.” Tony’s tone was friendly as he gestured the four men to the u-shaped bench around the table.

“How could we resist and invitation from the famous Tony Stark, slash Iron Man? We’re fans.” Hannes grinned as he sat down next to you, pushing you farther into the booth to make room for his colleagues.

After some shifting, you were sitting between Adam and Hannes, Tony across from you, framed by Jonas and Per.

“Fucking shit!” you breathed, not believing the fact, that you were not only sharing a table with Tony (who you by now were pretty much used to) but with the members of one of your favorite rock bands.

“I see, we have a master of poetry here,” Adam joked, nudging your side with his elbow.

“Yeah…I wanna see your face when you suddenly found yourself sourrounded by…let’s say Lynyrd Skynyrd!” you shot back.

He leaned back a bit, to get a better look at you. “Really? That much of a fan? Wow! I apologize.”

“Well, you guys are great. Love your music and your attitude. You are fun. You are not just presenting your songs on stage, you make a party!” You could barely keep yourself from going full fangirl, but you managed to keep your dignity.

“Thanks. Looks like we do something right,” Per grinned, giving you a nod of approval.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself…” you started, only to be interrupted by Jonas.

“(Y/N). We already know. Mr. Stark informed us last week that you are quite the fan and play our songs in the shower.”

“Tony! We gotta have a word later,” your voice was sharp.

“Uh oh, sounds like Mary Poppins just took over,” said man had the dignity to wriggle his eyebrows.

Adam eyed you carefully. “You probably should take her serious. She’s got the look my mother has when I leave my worn socks on the sofa.”

“Finally a guy with some brains,” you sighed, emptying your whiskey with one big gulp.

While the two of you high fived, the rest of the table erupted in laughter, minus Tony, who realized he was in for a lecture.

The waiter brought another round of beer and soon, you were deep in conversation with Adam and Per. You had a lot more in common than you ever expected.

“I soo love the Swedish pancakes!” you exclaimed, raising your glass to clink it with Per’s.

During your third round of beers, you searched for a permanent marker in your bag. You knew there had been one in your jacket and you simply couldn’t resist to get their autographs on your new shirt.

When your search got desperate, Tony coughed and as you looked up, he handed you an edding.

Under his glare, all four band members signed the shirt you were currently wearing, arguing who should put his autograph were.

After a lot of laughter, your shirt was signed and you ordered a last round. It was now half past midnight and you had the time of your life.

When you went to go to the restrooms, you fed the music box on your way back and just as you sat down again, Abba’s Dancing Queen blared through the speakers.

“See that girl, watch that scene”, the guys sang along, making you grin and chime in.

Tony just shook his head in disbelief. “I thought you were rockers!”

“We are, but how can you not like Abba?!?!” Adam asked between strophes.

You parted about an hour later, promising to keep in touch.

Hugging Hannes goodbye, he whispered, “You know, he did this for you. And in the end he regretted inviting us.”

Drawing back and rising an eyebrow, he just laughed into your face. “Oh girl! You must be deaf and blind.”

At your disbelieving laugh, he asked you to text him when you were home and reminded you to get him an autograph from your best friend.

With a last wave, you finally parted. Tony put an arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side. “So, how did you like the evening?” he asked, as you walked to the next crossroad to catch a cab.

“I’m sure, I’ll think it was a dream tomorrow,” you confessed, still overwhelmed with the last few hours.

“I think Hanne’s text will proove you wrong,” he replied, a hint of…what? Jealousy? in his tone.

A yellow taxi stopped right next to you and you quickly got in.

“Besides, I have about thirty photos from tonight to remind you of the perfect date”, the voice of Iron Man got lower to the end.

Wait, did he call it a date?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galantine’s and Valentine’s Day with the Avengers.  
> Steve and Bucky go a bit mother hen after you come back from your date with Tony. A kiss.

You decided to think about the fact that Tony called it a date later and looked at him sternly.

„Don’t think I forgot about the word I wanted to have with you! You are not allowed to use JARVIS as your all seeing spy! What I do in the shower or in my quarters is none of your business! No more Big Brother moves! Are we clear?“

Tony pouted and looked up at you through his lashes. „But I wouldn’t have known about your love for Royal Republic without a little spying.“

Having a hard time, not to laugh, you just continued to stare at the billionaire until he sighed and lifted two fingers into the air. „No more spying. Boy Scout promise.“

In the elevator, Tony stood close to you, a hand on the small of your back. Just before you would reach your floor, he leaned closer, lowering his face until his lips ghosted over your temple, slowly making a path down your cheek. Before he could reach your mouth, the doors slid open and you were greeted with the sight of Steve and Bucky, both standing there with crossed arms and stern expressions.

With an annoyed eye roll, Tony stepped back from you. „Since Tweedledee and Tweedledum look like they are going to punch me if I try to say good night to you properly, I’ll just wave at you.“

Bucky actually growled at him, making him hit the button for his floor quickly. As the doors closed, the last thing you saw, was your ‘date’ blowing you a kiss.

„You are pretty late.“ Steve admonished you.

„I’m soo sorry Papa Bear. I wasn’t aware I have a time to be at home,“ you mocked your best friend, only earning a frown.

„What kept you so busy, you didn’t even had the moment to send us a text? And you better not say Tony.“ Bucky chimed in.

You stared at them for a moment in disbelief, before you broke out in laughter. „What’s wrong with you guys? We’ve been on a concert and Tony arranged for me to meet the band afterwards. The last time I checked my ID, I was a grown adult, so spare me your parental lectures.“

That reminded you of something. Digging your phone out of your bag, you opened the lens and pulled both soldiers close. „Selfie-time,“ you chirped.

Before one of them could snatch your phone, you saved the picture and ran for your room, managing to closing the door just in time, to hear a heavy body crash against it.

„(Y/N)! Don’t you dare to lock us out! We were not finished,“ Steve’s voice sounded muffled through the thick wood.

Still laughing, you yelled a short good night, before getting ready for bed. You could hear the two men argue in the hall for a few minutes, but you didn’t pay any attention to it. They wouldn’t break your door and you had more important things to do. Like sending Hannes the selfie and a short note, letting him know you were home safe.

Just when you climbed into bed, you phone chirped. A text from Hannes. „Are you trying to kill me? You have Steve and Bucky with you? And Tony doing his best to woo you. Lucky girl!“

With a big smile, you snuggled under your blanket and fell asleep within seconds.

It was nice to sleep in the next day. Not only did you feel fantastic after eight hours of sleep, but on top, you didn’t have to deal with the two mother hens over breakfast. You knew, you had to train with Bucky after lunch, but you couldn’t imagine him grilling you about last night. Usually Steve was the overprotective big brother and Bucky was just a silent bystander.

You had no idea how wrong you were…

When you were lying face down on the mat, Bucky on your back, he growled at you. „Were you really going to let Stark kiss you in that elevator?“

You tried to buck under him and wriggle free, but he showed no mercy. „He just said good night,“ you finally breathed.

„Yeah! Sure he did,“ the Winter Soldier barked, followed by a dry laugh.

Finally managing to turn around, you were able to look at his face when it was your turn to ask a question. „Why do you even care? It’s not like I was dry humping him in front of you!“

Bucky looked like he wanted to puke at the mental image you just gave him. „I just don’t like to see his greedy hands on you, okay?“ he spat, his eyes fixed on a spot beside your head.

Suddenly, he jumped up. „I don’t know why, but I just don’t like it! And I hope I’ll never see that again,“ he shouted, stomping towards the door of the gym. Before he left, he shot you a quick look over his shoulder. Was it just from the training or was his face flushed?

„Just text me where I should bring the stuff you ordered.“ With that, the door fell close behind him with a loud bang, leaving you there on the training mat, staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out what just happened.

You were still confused, when you met Phil later to discuss your further training.

„I don’t have to ask if you enjoyed your night out with Stark, I’ve already seen the pictures,“ he grinned, before going down on business.

You would have to work on your endurance, so Phil suggested either the treadmill or swimming, because there was no way you’d go running with Steve in the early morning.

„Can I use the pool at Stark Tower?“ you asked, not wanting to spend more time than necessary at the headquarters.

„Yes, but JARVIS will inform me about your training, so don’t get lazy.“

„Is that all? Can I go now?“ you were eager to leave, because you had plans with Natasha this evening.

„One more thing and then you can go and celebrate galantine’s with Miss Romanoff,“ Phil chuckled, fully knowing that you were going to paint the town.

„Barton asked for a day or two to take you out of town and into the woods for your archery training. You know, climbing trees, stumbling over roots…“ What was it with Coulson today that he felt the urge to make jokes all the time?

„Yeah, I know. I’m in. Just keep some medics close, if I fall down a tree because a squirrel startles me,“ you grumbled, ignoring Phil’s laughter.

„See you on Monday,“ he finally released you.

Nat was waiting for you in front of the building. „So, what are we doing? Dinner, cocktails, some dancing?“

„Whatever. But I have to get home first and change,“ you looked down yourself. Jeans and t-shirt wouldn’t be appropriate for any club you’d be hitting.

„Already thought about it and because you owe me something for all the nice band shirts, you will now come with me and buy a new dress. Without complaining!“ The red head held up a finger, when you wanted to protest.

Because it was easier to give in, you didn’t argue but followed her to a boutique, where you quickly found a little black dress and some heels to go with it. There went another 300$ from your hard earned money, but you really liked the dress, so you didn’t say a word.

Over Sushi and Cocktails, you filled your friend in about the events from the last day.

„Wow. A kiss from Loki and an almost kiss from Tony! And let’s not forget cute jealous Bucky!“ Nat clapped her hands in excitement. „Your neck deep into a battle for your affection!“

„Yeah! I’m sooo happy, you find this so entertaining.“ you let your head drop to the table.

„Oh come on! Three totally different, but hot men are trying to woo you! If you don’t know who to pick, just enjoy all the affection.“ She patted your head sympathetically, before ordering another round of drinks.

„If I just knew what to do.“ you whined, knowing that you behaved like a damsel in distress. Nat was right as usual. You had nothing to complain and until you found out whom your heart was beating for, you could still enjoy the ride.

Soon, you entered a club nearby. It was full of women, celebrating with their girlfriends and showing the few desperate guys the cold shoulder.

Dancing was fun and it made your worries disappear. Maybe you should ask Phil, if this counted as workout. When you voiced your idea, Natasha was all for it.

„Yes! We should have a club at S.H.I.E.L.D.“ she laughed. „Just imagine Fury trying to twerk!“

At midnight, you decided to head home, because you had a lot of work to do tomorrow and Nat promised to help you with the baking.

Because the present you bought her, was still in your room, you told her to come up with you for a moment.

Thankfully, the flat was already dark. No Steve waiting for you.

In your room, you searched your wardrobe until you found the bouquet made of half a dozen different lip balms. „I thought you might like this. There is passion fruit, water melon, tangerine, strawberry, cherry and mint. They smell and taste really good. And I like the sparkle in the melon one.“

„I love them! Thank you!“ Nat hugged you, holding her present in one hand.

„It’s just great to have you as my friend,“ you confessed, holding her tight.

„Aww…I love you, too!“

When you parted, you reminded her to be up at nine and bring all the stuff you needed for baking, you dropped off at her apartment some days ago.

The next morning, JARVIS woke you up at half past eight with „Can’t take my eyes off of you“.

„Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N)“, the AI greeted you. „Steve is out with Bucky. They left something for you in the kitchen. And Miss Romanoff is already up and ready to come up as soon as you are ready.“

„Thank you, JARVIS. And a happy Valentine’s to you, too.“

You quickly put on some yoga pants and an old shirt. There would be time for a shower after you covered yourself in flour.

On the kitchen counter was a thermos jug full of coffee, a donut and a big bouquet of pink roses. A card was placed in front of it.

„Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart. I’m so happy you decided to move in. I love you and forever will be the overprotective big brother you never wanted. Love, Steve“

This was really cute from your best friend and you appreciated the breakfast he left you.

„Wow, flowers so early in the day. Somebody must really like you,“ Nat’s voice sounded from the door.

„Don’t freak out. It’s from Steve. What about you? Got anything by now?“ you asked and she hold up a big bag full of candy with a grin.

„Yup, Clint left them for me. Looks like we’ll have sugar for breakfast.“

Sharing the coffee, you went over the receipt for the banana-toffee-cupcakes you were planning to make. Good thing, you bought the bananas a few days ago so they were ripe and soft by now.

During the baking, you made JARVIS play all your girly songs and Nat and you danced around each other with the different ingredients.

When the cupcakes were finally in the oven, you parted for a quick shower.

With your hair still wet, you took the trays out of the oven and sniffed happily. The smell was divine.

When you mixed the frosting, Nat joined you again, helping to give each good a nice topping and decorating it with little hearts and flowers.

Leaving the treats to dry, you went to your room and played some make-up studio on each other.

At 1pm, you left Stark Tower, both with trays of delicious cupcakes in your arms.

Happy was already waiting for you and helped you to stash your baked goods. The trunk was already filled with the things, he picked up at Bucky’s flat earlier.

The drive out of town took you about an hour, but during your planning, you quickly decided that the Central Park was no option if you wanted to have a nice pick nick without anyone staring at you or taking pictures.

As you reached the small meadow you found during your research, Happy helped you to unload the car. Nat decorated the trees and bushes with fairy lights and lanterns, while you spread out blankets and dropped pillows everywhere.

Happy unfolded some tables, you decorated with table clothes and flowers, before putting the food out. A big cooler held the beverages and you had enough plates, glasses, silverware and napkins for everyone.

The last thing that found it’s place, was a big ghetto blaster.

When Happy drove back to pick up the rest of the group, Natasha and you did the final touches and finally decided it looked as perfect as possible.

Opening a bottle of champaign, you clinked glasses and fell down on some pillows.

„This is probably the best idea you ever had,“ Nat stated, staring up in the blue sky. „We never did anything like this ever before. Sure, we exchanged some chocolates, but a pick nick for the whole gang is so much better.“

You were pleased with yourself, lying next to your friend and sipping on your champaign. „I wasn’t sure about this. Maybe the guys will think it’s stupid or overly romantic…“ you voiced your concern.

„No way! It’s not like you covered the place in rose petals and play the Righteous Brothers. You have beer and coke and champaign, strawberries, cupcakes, salads, cold chicken, rolls and you even thought of a deck of cards and a football. If they don’t crawl to you on your knees to thank you for it, I will make them!“ Nat looked at you seriously. „This is the nicest, anyone ever did for us.“

„Natasha is right! This is amazing!“ Clint’s voice startled you. You weren’t aware how much time has passed since Happy headed back to the city.

You two women quickly stood up, greeting the guys with hugs (well, at least you were, Nat did only embrace Clint and Steve). „Happy Valentine’s Day!“ you shouted. „I hope you all enjoy our pick nick. Have a drink, get comfortable and enjoy the sunny day.“

Steve lifted you up and spun you around. „You know, you are amazing, (Y/NN)! All this effort just for us. And you even found a quiet place.“

You just had to laugh at the sight of his happy face. „Well, after you guys were there for me after the whole Cassy-thing, I thought I owed you. A nice get together without any fans around was the least I could do.“

The moment, Steve set you down to your feet, you found yourself engulfed in another hug and Bucky whispered into your ear, „Thanks for inviting me! It means a lot!“

Kissing his stubbled cheek, you responded, „You belong to us. Without you, something would be missing.“

Accepting hugs and kisses from Clint, Tony, Bruce, Thor and Loki, you made sure everyone got a cold drink and settled down with a full plate.

You finally dropped down between the Asgardian brothers. Loki was smiling at you over a fork full of couscous. „I begin to like this Midgardian rite where you do something nice for the people you love,“ Thor’s voice caught your attention. „It is beautiful and the food is delicious.“

After the plates were empty and Thor got is fifth refill, you all spread out on the blankets and chatted about nonsense. The sun was shining down on you and apart from your talking, there was no noise around you.

You got up, to get the cupcakes and went around to offer each one of your friend one of the carefully decorated treats. „It’s our Valentine’s gift for you. I hope you like them.“

Clint was wolfing it down with three bites and immediately asking for another one. „You did a really good job with those. They are far better than anything you can buy at Starbuck’s.“

Nat swatted his arm playfully, but you saw the proud glow in her eyes. It wasn’t often that your friend got compliments about anything else than her killing skills.

„We’ve got something for you girls. Just check out the two bags beneath the table,“ Bruce told you, to full to get up himself.

Natasha and you exchanged a glance, before jumping to your feet and running for the bags. Turned out, the green one had your name on it, while the orange one was for Nat.

Inside were several small gifts.

You found some chocolate hearts, a solar powered dancing flower, a small stuffed lion, an engraved whiskey glass, a voucher for the movie theater and an invitation to a paint balloon match.

„Aww…you guys are just too cute. Do I have to guess who is behind each gift?“ you laughed, overwhelmed with the thoughts behind each item.

When everyone nodded, you put a finger to your chin as if you were lost in thoughts.

„Hmmm…let’s see…the dancing flower must be from Bruce, the whiskey glass with the engraved 'Tommy Gun’ is obviously from Tony and the Aslan came from Bucky,“ you stated, earning nods and and one shake of the head.

„Wrong. The lion is actually from Loki. I’m not the only one knowing you love Narnia,“ Bucky replied, a small smirk playing around his lips.

„Okay, I’m officially lost. Help me out, guy,“ you pleaded, looking from the gifts in your lap to the men around you.

„The voucher is from Thor and me, Nat has one, too, so you can go see a movie together.“ Clint stated with a proud smile.

„Really?“ you asked with big eyes, your gaze fixed on Bucky.

„You made Steve and me watch '10 things I hate about you’ and you were laughing so hard at the paint balloon match.“ he shrugged, looking like he regretted his idea.

„I love it!“ you screamed and fell down next to him, to throw your arms around his neck. „Thank you!“

While you made your round to thank each of the guys, Nat was still busy unpacking her gifts. She got the same voucher you had, another one for the body shop, a bottle of Vodka, gun oil, a heart shaped lollipop and a coffee mug with Jeffrey Dean Morgan on it.

At her expression, you burst out laughing. „Somebody knows you far better then you ever wished for,“ you giggled.

„Crap! I should have never watched 'PS I love you’ with you and Steve.“ she sighed, earning a smug smile from Steve.

The men soon got fidgety, so you brought out the football and told them to entertain themselves. Nat and you decided to sit on a blanket and watch them tackle each other with increasing hardness.

„You think we should interrupt them before one of them gets hurt?“ you asked lazily.

„Nah, let them play until they get tired. Otherwise they’ll just pester us with stupid questions,“ she shook her head, filling up your glasses again.

About an hour later, you got bored. The champaign had made your brain comfortably fuzzy and you wanted the guys to come back to you, so you could make fun of them.

Nat seemed to have similar thoughts as she stared at the yelling and running men.

„Have I told you, I tried the passion fruit balm today? It’s great and it tastes fantastic,“ she stated a bit too loud. Clint’s head turned in your direction at her words.

„Yeah? Does it? I haven’t tried it myself. I only have the melon one at home.“ you repeated, not taking your eyes from Loki, who had the ball under his arm and tried to avoid his brother’s big paws.

„You really should have a taste,“ the red head grinned.

Without looking at her, you outstretched your hand, expecting her to give you the small pot.

Instead, she took your hand and dragged you closer.

When you looked at her in confusion, you saw her face coming closer. With a last quick glance at the men, she lowered her lips until they brushed against yours, smearing her lip balm onto your mouth.

As her tongue traveled over your bottom lip, you heard a thud and somebody yelling in pain. You didn’t care, because kissing Nat wasn’t an unpleasant experience.

When you finally parted, you licked your lips, tasting passion fruit on your tongue. Nat grinned down at you, before casually sitting down next to you again.

Looking up, you found six men staring at you with hanging jaws. Clint’s mouth opened without any words coming out. Steve was red as a tomato and obviously didn’t know where to look.

Thor looked confused as he asked „Are (Y/N) and Natasha a couple?“

Tony and Loki had similar sparks in their eyes as they shook their heads at the blond God’s question.

Bruce was laughing at the expressions of his companions. „I think, they were just playing some kind of prank on us and you all fell for it.“

Bucky’s eyes were glued to your lips, you licked again nervously. „Passion fruit,“ he mumbled.

Nat played it cool. „Hey, I was just giving her a taste of the present she gifted me with yesterday. I forgot to put it in my pocket, so it was the only way.“

„Wanna give me a taste, too?“ Clint smirked, stepping closer.

„I don’t think so,“ she was up on her feet and running away laughing as he lunged at her.

While they were busy chasing each other around the meadow like overactive puppies, the rest of the gang sat down again, looking at you suspiciously.

„So, is that how you and Nat spend your girls nights?“ Tony asked with a mischievous smirk.

„Ha! As if I’d tell you that,“ you laughed, ignoring Steve’s embarrassed coughing.

Bucky was sitting next to you, still staring at you. „What about her hands on me? You mind that, too?“ you whispered with an innocent upward glance.

„Uhm…“ was all you got as a response, making you giggle.

„It’s okay, you’ll get over it,“ you stated, patting his arm. He blinked as if waking up from a dream. Focusing his brown eyes on your (Y/EC) ones, he mumbled, „I wonder if you lips still taste like passion fruit.“

You felt your cheeks beginning to burn under his gaze, suddenly wishing you were alone, so he could satisfy his curiosity.

Instead, you cleared your throat. „It’s getting dark, we should light the lanterns and klick on the fairy lights,“ you suggested as you got up to grab a lighter from a table.

You stayed at the meadow for another two hours, finishing the food, listening to music, chatting and laughing. When Happy showed up, to bring you back into the city, you decided, to do this again soon. Everybody enjoyed a relaxed day out without having to worry about trespasser or paparazzi.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Valentine’s Day, Bucky is again staying at your flat. You catch him in the middle of a nightmare and comfort him.  
> Later that day, you remember your promise and go for a swim at the pool on the roof, accompanied by Thor and Loki.
> 
> kisses, childish behaviour, nightmares, some half-truths

On the ride home, you all slowly dozed off, Steve’s heavy head on your shoulder while you snuggled into Bruce’s side.

Rubbing your eyes, you stumbled into the building, murmuring good night at each other and falling into bed. Again, Bucky slept on the sofa in your living room.

When you woke up in the early morning, you decided to get a glass of water before hopefully catching another few hours of sleep.

On your way to the kitchen, you heard Bucky tossing and turning on the sofa, mumbling something in his sleep. It didn’t sound happy.

While you wondered if you should wake him up from his nightmare or if the risk would be too high, you heard him yell. „Don’t let me fall!!!!!“

All thought of the potential danger evaporated and you ran into the living room. Shaking his shoulder gently, you repeated his name and told him that it was you.

As he sat up with a wild glare, you took a few steps back to be out of his reach. When his eyes focused on you and his posture relaxed, you knelt down beside him.

„Everything is fine. You just had a bad nightmare. And you didn’t attack me. Seems like you get used to my scary appearance,“ you joked, earning a dry laugh.

„At least something,“ the Winter Soldier stated.

„Wanna tell me what you dreamed about,“ you asked, already having a very good idea because of what he screamed.

„We were on the train again…and Steve couldn’t save me. I fell, again. I know it wasn’t his fault, that’s why I never told him.“ Bucky’s voice sounded so scared and he avoided looking at you.

„I won’t tell him, if you don’t want me to. I know he’s drowning in self-reproaches, because he still thinks he should have done something, anything to save you back then. And I don’t want to make it harder for him. Otherwise I wouldn’t keep things from him.“ At a sudden idea, you grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. Taking his pillow and blanket under one arm, you dragged him through the hall and into your room.

As you closed the door behind him and threw his stuff onto your bed, he stood frozen to the spot and looked at you in disbelief.

„Come on, this is a king size bed and I don’t want to sit on the cold floor next to the sofa. Of course, you can stand right there for the rest of the night and watch me sleeping, but that would be kinda creepy. So get your ass in the damn bed and we can talk a bit. I trust you to not savage me.“

When he still didn’t move, you shrugged your shoulders, climbed into bed and got comfortable on the right side, rolling yourself into your blanket.

„You look like a burrito,“ Bucky suddenly chuckled. You didn’t open your eyes when you felt the bed dip and he lay down on the left side.

When he was finally settled, you peeked out from under your blanket, seeing almost two feet of space between you.

„Do you have nightmares often?“ you asked in a low voice, hoping not to overstep a boundary.

He didn’t answer for a long time. When he did, his voice was hoarse. „I fall almost every night.“

Tears welled up in your eyes, but your forced the sadness and anger out of your voice, not wanting him to feel worse.

„You should have told someone…me,“ you whispered.

You talked about nightmares for a while and you confessed that you sometimes dreamed about loosing Steve or one of your other friends in a mission.

Finally, your eyelids got heavy and you drifted off.

You woke up to somebody knocking at your door repeatedly. Before you could answer, the door swung open and a smiling Natasha walked into your room. „Hey! I got the leftovers from yesterday. Thought we could…OH MY GOD!“ Her talking ended in a squeal of delight before she excused herself with a knowing smirk. Through the door she yelled, „Brunch is ready! EVERYBODY is waiting in the kitchen!“

„Shit,“ you cursed, letting your head fall back against the pillow. Wait, this wasn’t your pillow. Turning your head, you found yourself face to face with Bucky, your head resting on his shoulder. While sleeping, you obviously bridged the gap between your bodies and snuggled into each other.

„Good morning,“ Bucky sounded hesitant, not knowing how he should react after waking up with you in his arms.

„Uhm…morning,“ you mumbled, dropping your eyes, suddenly feeling shy.

„I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to occupy you like this. I swear, I didn’t do it on purpose,“ he hastily apologized, trying to scoot away from you.

Putting an arm around his middle, you propped yourself up on your elbow. „It’s okay. I was just surprised. Really,“ you assured him, a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

„It was actually very comfortable,“ you confessed, seeing his face getting soft.

„Yeah. Same here. And no nightmares. Thank you.“ He squeezed your hand, before finally getting up.

„Can I use your bathroom?“ he asked, his back to you as he searched for fresh clothes in the drawer.

„Sure. I’ll get changed here, while you get ready.

As soon as the door closed behind the man with the metal arm, you quickly sent Nat a text. „It’s not what it looked like. I’ll explain later, but please keep it to yourself!“

You quickly changed into some sweatpants and one of the shirts Nat bought you. While you put on some socks, your phone chimed. „But this is soooo good! It would piss Tony and Loki off to no limit. You better have a good reason!“

You were still laughing when Bucky emerged from your bathroom. At his questioning gaze, you grinned. “Nat is keeping this to herself. We don’t have to tell anyone about your nightmares. Just act casually and nobody will ask questions.”

“You sure, you’re not some kind of a celestial being?” he smirked, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Absolutely!” with that, you shoved him out in the hallway, promising to be there for brunch right after brushing your teeth.

Entering the kitchen ten minutes later, you waved at the group and fell down in the only empty chair between Loki and Natasha.

The red head shot you a smirk and pointed at her watch. You knew, she would grill you later about this, but you would find a way to explain without giving Bucky’s secret away.

“What do your lips taste like this morning,” Loki spoke close to your ear, his breath tickling your skin.

“Nothing yet, maybe I should ask Nat for help,” you suggested as innocent as possible. Clint began to cough, obviously choking on a piece of pancake and the woman next to you, blew you a kiss. “Maybe later, honey. We shouldn’t make a show out of it,” she purred.

Tony eyed the two of your suspiciously, trying to find out if there was something going on. Bruce and Thor just laughed and Loki pouted.

“Can we please change the topic?”Steve pleaded, his face already flushed.

“Why? Does seeing two women kissing make you uncomfortable because it doesn’t go along with your morals or because it turns you on?” Natasha was pure sass today.

“Leave him alone. You know he’s a good guy and would never judge you,” Bucky jumped in to help his friend.

“Look who found his voice,” Tony mocked him. “Finally tired of being a silent watcher?”

“Shut up, Tony! Anyone up for some rounds in the pool later?” you asked not wanting to let the situation escalate. “I promised Phil to work on my endurance and he accepted swimming.”

Thor and Loki offered you company, so you decided to meet on the deck in two hours.

When you got up, to collect the dirty dishes, Steve volunteered to help you, while the rest returned to their quarters and Bucky would go to his flat for the rest of the day. “But you have to come back tonight for another Supernatural marathon,” you insisted. “Okay. I’ll bring ice cream.”

As soon as you were alone, Steve turned to you. “How come, the sofa was empty when I got up this morning?”

“Because Bucky was in my room,” you stated matter of factly.

At your friend’s risen eyebrows, you explained. “I had a nightmare early this morning and when I went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, Bucky heard me. He decided to keep me company and we talked about my fears of loosing one of you guys.” This was at least part of the truth.

“You know, you can always come to me. But it’s nice to see that the two of you grow close.”

With that, Steve dropped the topic, much to your relief.

You cleaned the kitchen in comfortable silence. Just as you started the dish washer, the AI had a message for you. “Miss Romanoff is expecting you in her apartment, (Y/N).”

Because you had to talk to her sooner or later, you excused yourself and took the waiting elevator down to Nat’s flat.

She was already waiting for you when the doors opened. Dragging you behind her by the arm, she shoved you down into an armchair. “Spill it!” she simply demanded.

Rolling your eyes, you decided to tell her the same story you fed Steve earlier. Sticking as close to the truth as possible. Nat was like a walking lie detector, so you couldn’t come up with some bullshit.

At the end of your story, she hugged you. “You won’t loose us, but I understand your worries. And sadly, none of us can control our dreams. If Bucky can help you, I’m glad it works. Just know, I’m there for you, too.”

A pang of guilt shot through you at her kind offer. You wished you could tell her the whole truth, but that was not a decision you could make. Shaking off the feeling, you came up with another topic.

“As you know, I’m going for a swim later, but I don’t have a bathrobe…could you maybe borrow me yours for the day?” you asked, hoping she wouldn’t find your question weird.

“Sure. Just wait a second and I’ll go and get it. Wouldn’t want you to get a frostbite. I know the pool is heated and the weather is great, but it still is just February.”

With that, she was up and out, returning moments later with a fluffy robe. “You can keep it for as long as needed, if you want. It’s not like I’m going to use it in the next weeks.”

Back in your room, you changed into a swimsuit, slipped on the robe, jammed your feet in some flip flops and went to the roof with a towel over your arm.

Upstairs, you put the towel on a lounge chair and dipped your toes into the water. Despite the cool air, it felt nicely warm.

Because Loki and Thor weren’t around yet, you shook off the robe and dived into the water. When you surfaced, you began to do the crawl for a few lanes. It was surprisingly soothing, to be back in the water again after so many months. You always loved swimming and water felt kind of your natural element.

Just when you did a roll at the end of a lane, something big dived into the pool close to you. With a gasp, you surfaced, shaking your head to get the water from your face.

A grinning Thor was swimming next to you, his long blond hair stuck to his head. “Hello, Lady (Y/N)!” he boomed. “You’re a really good swimmer,” he approved your workout.

“Indeed,” Loki’s voice sounded from the edge of the pool, making you look up. “You look like a fish in the water…a very pretty fish.”

First, you saw his grin and his sparkling eyes that were fixed on your form. When your eyed traveled downwards, you almost drowned. Pale and flawless skin over a slim, but muscular body. There wasn’t a single hair on his toned chest and when your eyes went down over his abs, your brain gave a silent scream at the sight of the V of his hips, that vanished into emerald trunks.

With a flex of his muscular legs, he jumped high in the air and dived into the water, barely causing any waves. The raven haired god swam under water to the other end of the pool, only to slowly swim back to you, his eyes fixed on yours.

While Thor paddled around happily, Loki caged you against the edge of the pool, his arms on either side of your shoulders.

“What a sight,” he murmured, his green eyes wandering over what he could see through the crystal clear water. One of his hands moved over your shoulder and down your side, grabbing you by the hip and drawing you close, pressing your soft body into his cold frame.

“Loki,” you whispered into his cheek, putting both of your hands on his shoulders. At his confident smirk, you grinned, yelled “bite me!” and pushed him down. Using the moment of surprise, you crawled away as fast as possible. When you reached the end of the lane, you turned around and laughed at the startled face of the Norse God.

Maybe you shouldn’t have challenged him, but you couldn’t resist. His eyes were burning, when he slowly swam in your direction.

Hiding behind Thor seemed like a good idea, but the playful giant had other ideas than giving you shelter from his brother. Without effort, he hoisted you up and sat you down on his broad shoulders, making you squeal as you fought for balance.

Loki just smiled mischievous and a blink later, a clone of himself sat on his shoulders, ready to fight you.

“That’s cheating!” you yelled over a fit of laughter, trying to avoid his efforts to push you off of Thor’s shoulders.

“I know,” he shrugged, not really caring. You decided to change your tactics and instead of pushing him away, your grabbed both of his wrists and pulled him in your direction.

The two Lokis fell forward and before the one on the top could smash into you, he evaporated in a cloud of green smoke.

“Yeah!” you cheered, punching a fist in the air in victory.

“Oh, darling, I’m almost sorry about my next move,” he chuckled.

You heard Thor’s “uh oh” before you saw the water around the blond god turn into ice and trap him on the spot. Suddenly, Loki was standing on the frozen surface, grabbed you around your middle and jumped with you back into the water, leaving his cursing brother trapped in the solid ice.

“Now I have you at my mercy,” he growled, pulling you flush against him.

Without thinking, you wrapped your legs around his waist to stabilize yourself. One of his hands took hold of your wet hair and bed your head back.

“Finally,” he whispered, lowering his face until his lips brushed against your jaw. The hot breath from his cold lips let your eyes fall shut as he placed butterfly kisses along your chin. A sigh left your lips and he used this moment, to close his mouth over yours, stealing your breath.

The cold touch of his tongue on your lower lip made you moan lowly, only spurring Loki on. The hand that wasn’t tangled in your hair moved down your back until he grabbed your ass, pushing you against him as he deepened the kiss. It was delicious and you didn’t even spare a thought about Bucky or Tony when you brushed your tongue against his, tasting him.

What burst your bubble, was a sudden crash and a shower of small pieces of ice than fell down on you. Thor had summoned Mjölnir and used it to crash the ice around him.

Your mind was still fogged from the lust, Loki’s kiss had caused, but when he let go of you to turn to his brother, you dived to the edge of the pool and quickly scrambled out of the water.

Not stopping to pull on the robe, you just grabbed it and walked straight to the elevator, leaving a wet trail behind you.

The last thing you hear on your way inside was Loki’s laugh. “You better not forget this, because I know I won’t.”

Shivering, you waited for the elevator. When the doors finally opened, you stumbled inside and punched the button for your level.

At your floor, Clint was waiting for you. “Wow! Not what I expected,” he stated, taking in your dripping appearance.

“I was swimming,” you explained coolly, walking straight to your room.

“Yeah…the swimsuit gave me a clue,” he chuckled.

Finally remembering the bathrobe, you threw it on and turned to the archer. “What do I owe the honor of your visit for?” you asked, with more than a hint of sarcasm in your voice.

“Hey! Calm down. I just wanted to tell you, that we are heading out tomorrow for a three day trip into the woods. Pack a duffel and be ready for some camping. I already have two tents in the back of Steve’s truck. We’ll leave at eight and will be back around late noon on Wednesday. Hope you don’t mind a few bugs and cooking over a fire,” he grinned. At your death glare, he waved a quick good bye and ran for the safety of the stairs.

A hot shower later, you had banned the kiss with Loki from your thoughts and were busy packing for a camping trip. To be honest, you were excited. It had been years since you went camping for the last time and you missed it.

A soft knock on your door interrupted you and when you shouted a “come in”, Bucky’s head appeared in the door.

“You ready for Supernatural?” he asked, eying your half packed baggage.

“Almost,” you repeated, gesturing him in. “You think I have everything I need for three days out?”

“Camping with Barton?” At your nod, he took a closer look at your stuff. “You might want to pack some extra socks. Do you have ziplocs and washcloths?” You looked at him in confusion.

With a laugh, he explained, “You can pack a wet and soaped up washcloth in a ziploc bag. It’s much better than those things you can buy at the drugstore. And don’t forget some aspirin and insect spray.”

With his help you finished packing within fifteen minutes and followed him into the living room, where Steve was already waiting for you with beer, chips and ice cream.

Leaning against Bucky, you put your feet up in Steve’s lap and chose an episode. It was weird, how at home you felt, sharing a sofa with the two super soldiers, laughing, drinking and feeding them with ice cream, because you refused to let go of the container.

At midnight, Bucky decided to head home and Steve took the remains of your junk food festival to the kitchen.

Hugging him, he kissed your cheek. “I’m going to miss you,” he confessed, not looking into your eyes.

“I’ll keep my phone one. Just call me, if you have a nightmare. And don’t worry, nobody knows. I just told Steve and Nat about my own bad dreams. Your secret is safe with me.”

At that, his eyes shot up to meet yours. “You are incredible,” he murmured. When you slowly retrieved your arms from around him, his hands captured your face and his lips met yours. It was more than a peck, but less than what you would call a kiss.

“No passion fruit,” he murmured, licking his lips as he turned to the door. “But you taste even better. Kind of what I imagined daisies would be like.”

You stared at the empty doorway, a finger on your lips. Steve’s voice woke you up from your stupor.

“Wanna sleep in my room tonight? Some shelter before you have to face your nightmares for two nights alone in the woods?” he offered and you were just happy to follow his invitation.

The presence of your best friend would not only keep the nightmares at bay, but keep you from thinking about the three men that kissed you and your confusion about it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go camping with Clint Barton and he is one hell of an instructor. You chat about your love life at the fire and sadly get attacked at your last night out in the woods.
> 
> a fight, some feels and a kiss
> 
> warning: attackers in the woods, some violence

While Steve went to his room, you changed in yours and wandered over with your blanket and pillow under your arm.

The two of you laid on your back, shoulders touching.

„Would you like to tell me more about YOUR nightmares?“ Steve asked in the dark.

You cursed silently. Your friend was sometimes too smart for your liking. „Sure. It’s the only thing I can talk about. The rest is up to Bucky. But how do you know?“

Feeling Steve shift beside you, you knew he has turned to you. „You never mentioned any severe nightmares before and you were always fine with sleeping on your own. On the other hand, I’ve known Bucky almost all my life and after all he went through, I can imagine the things that haunt him in his dreams.“ At your sudden sharp intake of breath, he put an arm around you. „I’m not going to ask. You took care of him and probably promised him to keep it between the two of you. That’s okay. At least he found someone to talk to. Just let him know that there is nothing that could make me walk away from him.“

Snuggling into his firm body, you relaxed and closed your eyes. „Thanks, Stevie! You are the best. I’m just happy, he likes me enough to let me be his friend and help him out whenever I can.“

The super soldiers chest rumbled with quiet laughter. „Yeah…a friend. Like Tony and Loki are just looking for your friendship. His flirting skills are just rusty, but I’ve seen him looking at you, when he thinks you don’t see it.“

You hit him with your pillow. „Shut up! It’s enough that Nat is grilling me! You offered me shelter, there was no mention of an interrogation!“

After he was finished laughing at you, he pulled you close again. „I’ll be here. Whatever you need. Now sleep. You have some long days of tripping over stones and leaves before you.“

With a huff, you put your head on his shoulder and allowed yourself to fall asleep.

You woke up at 7, still firmly wrapped in Steve’s arms. Feeling fresh and well-rested, you realized, you didn’t remember a single dream. It was rare that you woke up earlier than your friend and so you took the opportunity to watch his sleeping form. Sometimes you forgot how young he still was. His face looked so innocent, no hints of what he had seen and endured in his life.

With a smirk, you leaned over, stuck your tongue out and licked over the tip of his nose.

The reaction was exactly what you hoped for.

Steve’s eyes opened slowly as he wrinkled his nose. As soon as he saw your grinning face and felt the wetness on his nose, he shot up, stared at you in disbelieve. „Urgh! Gross!“

While he rubbed over the spot you licked, you fell back on the bed, laughing out loud.

A devious grin slowly spread over his face and you tried to climb out of bed hastily.

„Fuck!“ you hissed, as he grabbed your ankle and slowly dragged you back in his direction. Damned be his super power.

„So, you thought it was a good idea, to play a prank on the sleeping Captain America?“ his voice was teasingly. „You are so going to regret that!“

With that, he jumped on you, pinned you to the mattress and tickled your sides with strong fingers. Within seconds, you were a howling mess beneath him, kicking your legs and trying to fight him off.

„Ah ah…that’s not going to work. I might stop, if you have the decency to apologize, young lady!“

You were barely able to breath, let alone speak, but Steve was merciless. „So…aaargh…horry…hihi…Steve…I…ungh!“

Finally, he sat back on your thighs, looking down at you expectantly.

Filling your lungs with air, you brought your hands up to show your defeat. „Sorry. I’m sorry, Steve!“

„That’s what I thought,“ he grinned, before climbing off of you and walking to his bathroom with a proud smirk.

After a shower, you got dressed, went over your packing list once more, threw your duffel into the hall and helped yourself to a coffee and the last muffin from the weekend.

Just as JARVIS announced Clint’s arrival at your floor, Steve entered the kitchen and hugged you from behind.

„What is it with you?“ Clint’s voice came from the door, looking at you with a smile. „Do you smell like cookies or did you just cast a spell on all the guys here?“

„She’s just the greatest gal,“ Steve shrugged, letting go of you. „Just wait, after the trip, you might be part of her fandom.“

„Ha! You seem to forget what a pain in the ass I can be, sweet cheeks,“ you teased your best friend, standing on your tiptoes to give him a quick good-bye kiss on the chin. „See you on Wednesday.“

„You take care of her, Barton. I want daily updates.“ You rolled your eyes at his bossy behavior, earning a chuckle from the archer. „I’ll make her call you after we’re settled.“

A four hour drive and several songs you sang out loud together later, you were deep in the woods somewhere north of New York. It wasn’t an official camping site, just a clearing where you would set up your tents.

„Nat told me, you used to go camping with your family when you were younger.“ Clint said as he handed you a tent from the Pick Up.

„True. So you can trust me to be capable to set up the camp and you can go and get some wood for the fire,“ you stated, already unpacking the first tent.

Within half an hour, you had set up two small tents, cleared a space from dry leaves and dug out a small hole for the fireplace. While you looked for stones to form a circle around it, Clint came back with his arms full of dry branches and some pine cones.

Looking around, he nodded in approval. „Well done, squirrel.“

At your questioning look, he just grinned. You didn’t mind his nickname, so you decided to prepare the bonfire for later and fill the black bag with water to heat up in the sunlight.

„What about a snack before I teach you how to move silently through the landscape?“

At your nod, Clint opened the cooler and took out some sandwiches and two cans of pop for you.

„I can still hear you!“ the archer laughed three hours later. You cursed and stumbled over a hidden branch. Who would have thought, that it would be this hard to move without making a sound?

„Never stretch your knees,“ had been his first instruction. „Always crouch down a bit. And never set your foot down fully. Start with the heel or tip and slowly let the rest follow.“

Watching him, sliding through the half lit wood like a ghost was amazing, but doing it yourself was hard work. You managed to hit a rock or step on a dry branch every few steps.

„Maybe I should call you Colonel Hathi,“ Clint joked.

Fed up with his teasing, you bent down, collected some dry acorns and threw them at him.

„Ouch! Stop!“ he yelled and dived behind a tree.

Soon, you were in the middle of a war, collecting acorns and chestnuts, ducking behind trees and bigger rocks, throwing your ammo at the archer and trying not to get hit too often in return.

When a shower of acorns rained down on you from a nearby tree, you finally gave up. „You win, Tweety!“

A last missile hit you right in the forehead. „That’s for calling me ‘Tweety’,“ Clint announced as he landed gracefully on the floor a few feet away from you.

„My apologies, Katniss,“ you grumbled, rubbing the sore spot. „Can we now go back to the camp and light the fire?“

„Yeah, I think it’s enough for the first day,“ he smiled, patting your shoulder. „You weren’t half bad. You earned a shower and some grilled sausages.“

With new energy, you darted through the trees, eager to be the first one to use the hopefully warm water from the black bag that was still hanging from a tree.

Clint disappeared into his tent to give you some privacy and after a sadly short shower, you did the same for him.

You sat in the last daylight, letting your damp hair drying in the remaining sun, while you prepared your dinner.

„Do me a favor and call Steve. Tell him, I didn’t break a bone and that I’m too busy with the fire to talk to him,“ you pleaded, as you grabbed the matches and busied yourself with some dry leaves and the pine cones.

You heard Clint talking to your room mate, assuring him everything went well as you blew gently on the small flame that quickly caught the dry branches.

It was nice, to sit next to the famous archer, both of you holding sausages on sticks over the flames.

„How did you meet Steve?“ he asked. „I know you’ve been friends for a few years now, but I never heard the story of how you got to know each other.“

„It was at Coulson’t birthday party. He’s always been a fan of Captain America and invited him to a BBQ in his backyard. I had absolutely no idea who I was yelling at, when he accidentally spilled his ginger ale on me.“ You smiled at the memory of Steve’s flushed face and his stammered apologies.

„We got along very well that evening, so we exchanged numbers. We talked or texted daily and met as often as we could. And that’s it.“

„You never…you know, dated?“ Clint asked, looking at you quizzically.

„No. I never felt that way toward him and he friend zoned me at the same speed. We felt a deep connection, but nothing like hearts and flowers. We’re more like siblings.“

„I just wonder, because you seem so close…and you always touch. A hug here, a peck there…cuddled up in front of the TV…I’m just curious, sorry.“ He sounded a bit uneasy, like he was afraid to overstep a line.

Nudging his shoulder with your own, you gave him a broad smile. „Nah. We love each other and sometimes even share a bed, but there is nothing more. And can anyone ever get too many hugs?“

Clint laughed with you, before you asked a question of your own.

„What about you and Nat? I know you are close, but I also see something more than just partners in crime.“

„Well…yeah, no..we…gosh! I don’t know!“ he huffed, looking at you almost shy. „We’ve been on so many missions together, been in close quarters. We get along just fine, with a lot of teasing and even more insults. Sometimes I think, there could be more, but she never said a word.“

At his scrunched face, you felt pity with your trainer. Reaching out one arm, you hugged him into your side. „Hey, this is between you and me. I’m not going to tell the others. Whatever you want to say is safe with me. It will never leave this camp, if you don’t want it to.“

After almost five minutes of silence, Clint suddenly blurted out, „I think I might be in love with her.“ Shocked by his own confession, he concentrated on his dinner, scanning the sausage for burns before carefully nibbling on it.

„May I throw in my two pence?“ you asked, between to bites of your delicious but burning hot food.

„Yes! Please! I’m lost at possible signs and what not.“

„I think, you have a real chance. I asked her about possible valentine’s plans with you and she blushed and ran away from our lunch table. And I see the two of you looking at each other. She was so happy when she found the bag of sweets on Saturday. It’s not like she confessed any feelings, but …hey, we’re talking about Natasha! What about having a Matrix-Marathon when we’re back? You, Nat, me and…“

„Yeah! Who? Bucky? Tony? Loki?“ he interrupted you with a laugh.

„Not you too,“ you sighed.

„Oh yes, me too. I’ve heard about your night out with Tony, saw Bucky look at you at the pick nick and I even witnessed the scene on the deck.“ At you shocked expression, he patted your knee. „I just decided to back off and wait for you in your quarters. I haven’t told anyone. But you have a tough decision to make, if you want one of them.“

„Fuck! I don’t know. All the attention is nice, but I really have a hard time.“ you confessed, letting you head drop.

„Hey! You don’t have to tell me. But if you want to, I promise you the same, you did earlier. Whatever you say stays here. I don’t know if I can be of assistance, but maybe talking about it will help you to figure it out.“ Clint offered with an earnest face.

„By the way, I see why Steve loves you and the rest likes you so much. You have a heart of gold.“

Thankfully, the darkness hid your blush.

„Thank you, Hawkeye. You are not so bad yourself. Any suggestions how to find out who I should pick?“

„Not really. But maybe you could tell me why you like them?“ he suggested.

„I like Loki for his interest in books and his sharp mind. And to be honest, he looks smoking hot. He’s funny and helped me out with Heidi and Hans. He has a caring side. Don’t laugh!“ you nudged Clint with your elbow.

„Tony is the spoiled brat who can be so friendly and caring. The concert was great and he invited the band just for me. He is way more than just the playboy and billionaire you can see on the tabloids. He is the perfect concert buddy.“

At Clint’s pointed stare, you smiled sheepishly. „Okay, the term buddy practically friend zoned him.“

„What about Bucky? Besides Steve, you seem to be the only one getting through his walls.“ The archer’s voice was soft, no pressure behind his questions.

„At first, I was a bit scared of him. But after the first training, he opened up to me. We have a good time, watching Supernatural with Steve. We can talk about things late at night. He told me some stuff. I care for him. I like to have him close, not only for Steve’s sake, but because I think he has a good heart. And he is cute.“

„You don’t mind his metal arm?“ the man next to you asked.

„No. Why would I? You’re all freaks. And probably I am one, too.“ you laughed, thinking about your obsession with fan shirts.

„So, it’s down to Loki and Bucky, I think,“ Clint stated, earning a nod from you.

„Well, let’s see whom you are going to miss more over the next two days,“ he suggested, before getting up and calling you a good night.

You sat at the fire for another thirty minutes, before crawling into your tent and falling asleep quickly. Who would have thought that the mighty Clint could be such a helpful source of questions.

The next day went by with more stealth training, climbing trees and shooting arrows at almost everything.

You managed to fall out of a tree when a bird startled you, but beside your pride, nothing got hurt. Clint laughed at your face for almost an hour. „How can you call yourself a camper girl, when a damn sparrow can knock you off a solid branch?“

„Shut your cake hole!“ you yelled, before stomping off, to collect more firewood.

By the end of the day, you were exhausted. When Clint told you, that the rest of the Avengers asked why you didn’t answered their texts, you turned off your phone and pretended that your batteries had died. You weren’t in the mood to discuss anything with anyone at that point.

Clint was nice enough to feed your story to Steve and told him not to worry.

„You really don’t want to talk to them?“ he asked over dinner (this time, it was ravioli from the can).

„No. I like having a break. I missed being out for a trip. They can manage three days without me. I never had a mobile when I went camping with my parents, so why should I spend the time with texting when I can sit at the fire, have good company and watch the stars?“ you stated.

„Fine point well made. I enjoy it, too. And wouldn’t it be for your bossy room mate, I’d turn off my phone, too,“ Clint confessed.

In the middle of the night, you woke up. You didn’t know what it was, but something didn’t feel right. Without further thinking, you pushed your legs into some dark sweat pants, put on your shoes and covered your bright shirt with a black hoodie.

Before you reached for the zipper, you took a knife and a flashlight and stashed them in the front pocket of your shirt.

A low voice from the back of your tent startled you. „(Y/N)! There is someone out there. Don’t go out through the front. They might be waiting for you.“ Clint’s words were low, but you could understand everything he said.

Knife in hand, you cut the back of your tent open and crawled through the shredded tarpaulin right into the darkness of the forest. It was a good thing, you set up the tents with the back at the woods.

A hand reached out to grab yours and before you could flinch back, you heard Clint’s voice. „It’s me. Let’s move to the place we’ve been today. Acorns.“

You squeezed his hand to let him know you understood. As quiet as possible, you made your way through the dark forest, listening to footsteps that weren’t yours.

Right before you would reach your hiding spot, you heard a muffled bang and the tree next to you showered you in shivers.

Before you could think about it, Clint dragged you down and you landed face down in mud and leaves.

„The fuckers are shooting at us,“ you cursed, keeping as close to the ground as possible.

„There are two of them.“ Clint whispered. „Keep your hand on my ankle and crawl behind me,“ he instructed. Following his lead, you heard more bullets flying above your heads.

When you finally reached the spot where Clint was hiding this afternoon, he silently handed you a gun and gestured for you to hide behind a rock, while he would climb the closest tree.

You didn’t fancy the idea of being on your own, but you knew, your chances were better if the archer could use the landscape to his advantage.

Checking the gun in your hands, you made sure it was ready to shoot. Crouching down behind the rock, you peered over the top, trying to make out any form in the darkness.

As a leaf fell down onto your head, you willed yourself to calm down and breath even. Clint was right above you, armed with not only a gun, but more important with his bow. You were as safe as you could be in such a dangerous situation.

A sudden sound to your right had you twist your head. Staring into the darkness, you expected something to jump at you any second.

When nothing happened, you molded back against the rock, letting your eyes go upward to get a glimpse of Clint. His dark silhouette was only visible to you, because you knew he was there.

An idea managed to get through the fear in your brain and you silently felt around the ground for a stone or a chestnut.

When your fingers closed around a stone the size of your fist, you pushed yourself up enough to throw it over the rock and a few meters away from you, where it hit the ground with a low sound.

Immediately, you heard the bang of a gun and ducked down again, hoping that Clint was able to see the gunfire from his look-out.

Apparently, he did, because a second later, you heard the quiet pang of his bow, followed by a cry of pain.

One down, but where the hell was the second attacker? Standing up behind the rock, you searched the surroundings for any movement. You didn’t hear the person coming up behind you and when cold steel was pressed to your throat and an arm encircled your middle, you froze in shock.

“Drop the gun!” The voice close to your ear was triumphant and definitely female. A light breeze blew some long blond hairs into your line of sight and you felt anger burning in your stomach.

“Jessica!” you growled, hesitantly letting your weapon fall to the ground, where she immediately kicked it out of your reach into the darkness.

“Bird man!” she called, “you better get down that tree. And if you don’t want to see your little friend here covered in scarlet, you better get rid of that bow.”

You heard the archer curse, let his precious bow fall down, before he slowly climbed down the tree.

“Jessica, whom do I own the honor of having you attack me in the middle of some fucking woods?” you hissed, hoping to distract her a bit.

“Bitch, please! You really thought I’d have forgotten how you treated me and the fact that I was kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D. because of you?” She laughed dryly. “It was easy to find some guys, who were interested in my knowledge and wanted nothing more than to bring down the damn Avengers.”

“YOU found a Hydra agent? And here I am, always thinking you were way too dumb to find your own behind in a dark room,” you bitched. “But I guess, with your skimpy dresses and your pouty lips you found someone who was willing to treat information for some rendering of services.”

A sharp pain shot through your head, when Jessica yanked you back by your hair, forcing you to stumble backwards a few steps.

The blade of the knife was no longer pressed against your throat and you took the opportunity. It might be your only one.

Grabbing her forearm with both hands, you pulled it down, kicked your heel against her shin and threw your head back. A crack and a howl let you know, that you probably broke her nose.

Sadly, she was tougher than you expected and instead of letting go of you, she only got angry and tried to attack you with the knife.

You managed to avoid a few swinging blows, but when you had to block an oncoming fist, the shining blade cut through your clothes and left a burning pain behind in your shoulder.

You felt your blood oozing from the wound, but giving up wasn’t an option as long as you didn’t want to die in the middle of nowhere.

Remembering the lessons with Bucky and his 'every dirty trick is allowed’ statement, you faked to go down from the pain, clutching your injured shoulder with one hand. The other one grabbed a hand full of dirt and acorns and threw it right in Jessica’s grinning face.

While she rubbed her eyes, to get the mud out of them, you tackled her with your full weight, bringing her down to the ground and jumping right onto her chest.

The sound of the air leaving her lungs was music to your ears. With a sharp twist, you broke her wrist, the knife landing useless on the dirty forest soil.

Ignoring her high pitched scream, you punched her in the face and rolled her onto her front, so you could grab both of her hands behind her back, sitting on her thighs to keep her from kicking.

“Gotcha, bitch!” you huffed, your breathing sharp and erratic.

Patting her in search of more weapons, you found a pair of handcuffs in her pocket. “How kind of you to bring something helpful, Jess,” you teased as you locked the cuffs around her wrists, completely ignoring her broken one. It wasn’t your fault that this lame excuse of a human being got hurt while trying to kidnap or kill you.

“(Y/N)!” you heard Clint call for you. “You alright?”

“Yeah!” you shouted back. “Got the hag from hell. She’s cuffed and won’t go anywhere for a while.”

“Thank god. Steve would have killed me, if something happened to you,” he babbled, coming closer.

Standing on the rock behind you, he got a good look at you on top of your captive. “Well done. Seems like your training is already paying off. I’ve got the guy. He attacked me, when I wanted to come to your help. Apparently, an arrow in his leg wasn’t enough to knock him off. He’s now bound to a tree, crying for his mommy.”

“We better get back to the camp and call Coulson for backing. I don’t want to drive back with these two assholes on the loading space of Steve’s truck. This one can walk. We should take her with us,” you said, thankfully grabbing Clint’s outstretched hand to get back to your feet.

He hoisted her up, grabbed her by the cuffs and shoved her back in the direction of your camp. When his hand came down, to pat your shoulder, you cried out.

“Fuck! You got hurt! Is that your blood on my hand?” The archer’s voice was concerned.

“Ungh, yes. She caught me with her blade once. I can still move my arm, so I don’t think it’s very deep. But it hurts like fucking hell,” you admitted, suddenly feeling exhausted.

The ten minute walk to the camp seemed to go on forever and when you finally reached the clearing, you fell down on the big branch you had used as a bench for the last days.

Clint pushed Jessica down to the ground and ordered her not to move a single muscle or he would simply knock her out. He then grabbed his mobile and the first aid kit from the truck and sat down beside you.

Jamming his phone between his ear and shoulder, he used his hands to cut your hoodie open from the wrist to your neckline, so he could get a better look at your wound. You assisted him by holding up the flashlight and chewing your lip to keep yourself from crying.

“It’s bleeding a lot, which is good, so there probably won’t be any dirt in it. It’s not very deep, but we have to stop the bleeding. “ He interrupted himself, to bark out some information for Coulson, who promised help was on it’s way.

While Clint cleaned your wound and pressed some pads on it to stop the flowing blood, you got company. In a green cloud of magic, Loki and Steve materialized, both wearing concerned expressions.

“(Y/NN)!” Steve was by your side in an instant, taking your face in his hands and searching your eyes for a clue of how you were holding up.

“It’s okay, Stevie. It’s just a cut. It hurts, but it’s not severe. Jessica paid us a surprise visit,” you tried to calm your best friend, but anger still clear in your voice.

“Jessica!” his head snapped to the blond woman on the ground, who was already looking up at a fuming Norse god in panic.

“How do you dare to attack my friend? You should have known better. Now you should be very afraid of me! Oh, the things I want to do to you!” Loki’s voice was no more than a growl and his eyes glowed in a dangerous green.

“Loki, sweetheart, could you please bring the man that is still in the forest to the camp? We had to leave him there, because he can’t walk. We’ll need both of them to interrogate later,” you pleaded, not wanting him to ruin his hard earned reputation in a wave of fury.

It took him a few moments to catch himself. With a nod in your direction, he vanished only to return minutes later with a tall red head. The stranger’s face was twisted in pain and he collapsed down to the ground right next to Jessica.

With a last apologetic smile, Steve straightened and stalked over to the two prisoners, all softness gone from his face. He was now in full super soldier mode as he towered over the pathetic beings.

“Some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will be here soon. They will throw you in one of our nice little cells and if you behave, you might get some medical treatment there. You will regret what you did tonight, especially you, Jessica.” He spat her name, like it was a nasty taste on his tongue. “You will have to resign beauty treatments and mirrors for a very long time. And if you ever get out, you will only be able to count all the wrinkles in your disgusting face.”

You had never heard him talk like that. Steve was usually the one who stuck to the protocol and leave out any emotion. By his balled fists at his sides, you knew he wanted nothing more than to hit them hard for a few times.

The moment, Clint but some butterfly tapes on your wound, you yelped involuntarily at the pain. That was all it took for Steve to focus back on you. Kneeling down at your feet, he hold your hand, caressing it until your shoulder was bandaged.

“Thank you, Barton. Without you, this might have ended far worse,” your best friend nodded at your newest friend.

“Don’t thank me. She brought the bitch down by herself,” Clint admitted, not looking very proud. “I wish I could have protected her better, but I was busy with the ginger over there.”

“It was you, who broke her nose and wrist?” Loki looked at you with admiration.

“Yes. I think, I own Bucky some cookies and flowers. Without him, I’d have been an easy target. I don’t think she expected me to actually fight back.” When you recalled your fight, your hands began to shake and some tears fell from your eyes. You wiped them away angrily.

“It’s okay, love. That’s just the adrenalin wearing off. You’ll need some sugar and some rest,” Loki comforted you, not taking your sudden state as weakness.

“Can you take her back?” Steve asked the raven haired man. “I’ll wait with Clint for the backup and then we’ll drive the truck home.”

With a nod, Loki bent down to hoist you up in his arms. Before he could do so, you reached out for Clint, hugging him briefly and planting a small kiss on his cheek. “Thank you! Without you, I’d been toast.”

Loki teleported you right into your living room. To your surprise, the rest of the Avengers were waiting for you.

“(Y/NN)!” they all exclaimed, rushing to where Loki put you down on the sofa.

“Is that your blood, Lady (Y/N)?” Thor asked, scanning your blood covered arm.

“Who was it? I’m so going to kill them!” Nat was worried and as usually masked it with anger.

“Hope the other one looks worse,” Tony said, offering you his glass.

“Maybe she should drink something else instead of whiskey…” Bruce admonished him. Ignoring him, you tossed the drink back, feeling the familiar taste of smoke and honey on your tongue. “Middleton,” you murmured, casting the billionaire a thankful glance.

The only silent one was Bucky, who stared at you from the armchair, his face an unreadable mask.

“I’m okay. It was Jessica. Clint and Steve are dealing with them. I just need some sleep and probably some painkillers. I’ll be fine tomorrow morning,” you assured your friends, who calmed down slowly.

“Brother, we should probably go back to help Barton and Rogers. Maybe we can be of assistance when it comes to getting information,” Thor suggested.

Loki didn’t look happy, especially not after Bucky finally chimed in. “I’ll take care of her. I was staying the night anyway, so I can make sure to wake her up when she’ll get a fever.”

As his brother urged him on, the God of mischief finally gave in and with a last kiss to your forehead he was gone.

“Call for me, if you need medical help,” Bruce offered, before he left the apartment, closely followed by Natasha and Tony, who gave you a soft smile and a wink.

When you were alone with Bucky, you stared at each other for a few moments.

It was you who broke the silence. “Thank you! Without you, I might be a prisoner to that crazy bitch or worse, dead. It was your training that saved my ass.”

At his unmoved expression, you added hastily, “I know, a thank you isn’t enough, but I’ll make you cookies tomorrow or whatever you like. I’m just so happy, you taught me how to defend myself. Without you, there would be more than that small scratch at my shoulder.” You waved at your bandaged shoulder.

In the blink of an eye, Bucky was on his feet, jumped to the sofa and settled down with you in his lap, his arms firmly around your middle and his face buried in your dirty hair.

“I thought, I lost you,” he breathed into your neck, his voice so low, you could barely hear him.

“When Steve told us, you were attacked, I think my heart stopped beating for a moment. I was so scared for you.” His arms tightened even more as he pressed you into him.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m fine. Because of you. This night, it was you who saved me.” you said, running your good hand through his long strands.

“No. I didn’t do anything. It was your strength and your will to get out of this. I just handed you a few tools, but it was you who put them to good use.”

Standing up with you still in his arms, Bucky carried you to your room and helped you to get rid of your mud crusted shoes, socks and the already torn sweater.

After covering your shoulder in foil and duct tape, he allowed you to wash your hair and rinse all the dirt from your body.

When you came out of the bathroom in your fluffy robe, he helped you to get an over-sized shirt over your arm, before he left your room long enough for you to get dressed fully in your pajamas.

After you called for him, he sat down behind you on the bed and began to brush your hair. As he braided it, you looked at him over your shoulder quizzically.

“Don’t tell the others, but sometimes, my long hair is pretty annoying. I know a thing or two,” he grinned a bit sheepishly.

“You won’t hear me complain” you giggled.

When he was done, he left for a moment and returned minutes later with a bottle of water, a glass, some pills and a chocolate bar.

“You’ll need the sugar to finally stop shaking,” he stated, looking sternly at your still shaking hands. Without discussion, you wolfed down the chocolate and downed the pills with some big gulps of water.

As you finally stretched out on the mattress, Bucky covered you with the blanket and sat down on the side of your bed.

“Is it okay, if I stay with you? I can just sit in a chair, but I don’t want to be too far away if you get a fever, which is highly likely.”

Instead of answering, you moved over and patted the space next to you, smiling at him tiredly.

“I’ll just go, change and collect my pillow and blanket. Be back in a minute,” he whispered.

You were already half asleep, when you felt Bucky get into your bed. With a hum, you scooted towards him, until you felt the warmth of his body seep into you.

Carefully wrapping you in his arms, he placed your head on his shoulder. “You have no idea how happy I am to have you back. I can’t loose you,” he whispered almost inaudible.

While sleep was tugging at your brain, you snuggled into him, murmuring “As if I ever want to be away from you.”

The last thing you felt, before your lights turned off completely, were his lips on yours, moving lightly over your mouth, his hand fanned out over your belly.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally made a decision.
> 
> After her fight, she gets a fever and spills some secrets. Fluff, fun and a kiss (or two).

In the darkest hours of the night, you woke up, because Bucky was shaking your shoulder gently. Groaning, you tried to brush him off and go back to sleep.

„(Y/N), you have to wake up. You’re burning hot,“ he said in a low, but stern voice, turning on the small lamp on your bedside table, so he could see you in the dim golden light.

„I think you look fantastic, but I wouldn’t wake you up to tell you,“ you mumbled sleepily, wondering why your clothes were sticking to your skin.

You heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by a chuckle. „That was not, what I was talking about, but thank you.“ When Bucky lifted the covers to drag you up and sit you against the headboard, you started to shiver until your teeth were chattering.

„You have a fever. Here, have a drink and take some medicine.“ An open water bottle and some pills found its way into your hand and you gulped half of it down, only now realizing that your tongue was glued to the palate.

„Slow down,“ Bucky admonished you, taking the bottle away from you and putting his normal hand on your forehead.

„Until the meds kick in, you should change. Your shirt is soaked. And after that, I’ll do some calf packing, if you don’t mind.“ He was already up and searched for a fresh shirt in your dresser.

The fever must have done something with your brain, because what you did next was not your typical behavior. Without any thought at all, you dragged the wet fabric over your head and tossed it to the side, holding your hand out for the fresh one.

When Bucky turned around again, he froze on the spot. His eyes were glued to your naked chest and his breath hitched. With a whispered „Mother of God,“ he willed himself to look away and hand you the shirt he was crumpling in his fist.

He almost ran into the bathroom and closed the door forcefully behind him. You dressed slowly and let your head fall back, almost dozing off again.

It took him some time to finally come out again, a big beach towel under one arm and two smaller wet towels in his other hand.

„Scoot over,“ he instructed, only focusing on the task at hand. When you followed his orders, he spread the beach towel over the sweat soaked sheet and mentioned you to lie down on it.

With your head on the pillows, you felt Bucky take one of your legs in his hands and wrap a wet towel around your calf. While you tried to decide if the coldness of it was uncomfortable or soothing, he repeated his actions on your other leg.

Slowly, your shivering stopped and you could relax your muscles, your eyes getting heavy again.

„Thank you, nurse Bucky,“ you said, giggling at your joke.

„How do you feel?“ he asked, putting your legs up on one of his to keep the wet towels from seeping into the mattress.

„Better. I like being in bed with you,“ you murmured. „You’re like the cutest teddy bear, but with those awesome muscles.“

„Maybe I should call for Bruce, you don’t seem to be yourself.“ Bucky was really concerned about your state of health.

„Nooo,“ you whined. „I don’t want Bruce. Just you and more sleep.“ With that, you passed out again.

The next time you woke up, it was already broad daylight and while you couldn’t feel Bucky in bed next to you, your heard him talking to someone.

With great effort, you opened your eyes just enough to see the blond hair of Steve, who stood by the door and amused smile on his face.

„I just wonder how much she will remember. But I don’t think she said anything she didn’t mean. Maybe the fever just disable her verbal filter.“

„I really hope so, but I wouldn’t put my money on that,“ Bucky replied with a tad of sadness.

„Morning,“ you whispered, your throat fest dry and your head was aching. And to your utter surprise, you felt like you were starving.

„Hey sweetheart,“ Steve sat down beside you, putting a hand on your forehead. „How are you feeling today?“

„Better. Hungry. Headache.“ you kept your answer to a minimum of words.

„I’ll go and make breakfast. Steve can help you get up,“ Bucky was out of your room in a second, making you stare at the closed door in confusion.

„Is he avoiding me? Maybe it was too much to care for me all night.“ You felt rejected and sorry for the Winter Soldier.

„No, (Y/NN). None of that. He’s just confused. Apparently, you said some things last night…“ Steve hugged you to him.

„What did I say?“ you asked, now wide awake and alarmed. Your memories from the night were foggy.

„Nuh uh…that’s something you should talk about with Bucky. Just wait, if anything returns, otherwise you could still ask him,“ the grin on his face made you concentrate harder, knowing there must have been something more than your typical babbling.

Steve helped you to stand up, your legs still feeling a bit wobbly as you made your way to the bathroom.

While you were brushing your teeth, a sentence appeared in your brain. ‘I think you look fantastic, but I wouldn’t wake you up to tell you.’

„Shit!“ you cursed loudly, avoiding to look at your reflection in the mirror. You felt your face get hot, but knew it wasn’t from a fever this time.

'You’re like the cutest teddy bear, but with those awesome muscles.’

„Oh my Chuck! I didn’t say that,“ you cried, hiding your now burning face in your hands.

At the sounds, coming from the bathroom, Steve knocked at the door. „(Y/N)! You okay?“

„Noooo!“ you howled, making Steve open the door and taking you in with concerned eyes, only to break out in a fit of laughter at the sight of your face.

„I see, you remember something,“ he huffed, still grinning like a dork.

„I do! And I can never see him again. I will have to move to Europe or maybe the moon. It’s so embarrassing. No wonder he practically ran from me!“ You sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, closing your eyes in shame.

„Aww…come on. I think it’s really sweet. Or didn’t you mean what you said?“ Steve was kneeling down in front of you, taking your hands and squeezing them.

„That fucking fever made me just spill out what was on my mind. Poor Bucky! I was practically drooling over him.“ Opening your eyes, you looked straight into Steve’s blue ones, who were shining with amusement.

„Ha! I knew it. You like him. And I don’t think he is offended by you telling him how attractive he is. Maybe a bit surprised and shy.“ At your disbelieving face, he chuckled, got up and dragged you from the bathroom.

„Get dressed. I want to see you in the kitchen in ten minutes. If you don’t, I will come back and carry you there. No hiding!“

Exactly ten minutes later, you slowly crossed the hall. At the kitchen door, you stopped, debating with yourself if it was too late to just run away or if you could find the courage to enter and have some of the wonderful smelling breakfast.

In the end, the smell of bacon won and you sat down on one of the high chairs on the kitchen isle, casting a quick glance at Bucky, who was busy filling a plate with toast, sunny side up eggs and bacon for you.

When he put it down in front of you, you murmured a thank you and focused on your food. With every bite, you felt better and more confident.

By the time, you had finished, you actually had the courage to look at the man with the metal arm. „Thank you, Bucky. Not only for the breakfast, but also for taking care of me last night. I’m sorry if I made your feel uncomfortable.“

Giving you a smirk, he handed you some painkillers and a glass of water. „Anytime. I like being there for you. And it’s okay. You had a fever…“

With a small peck to your temple, he excused himself to go back to his flat for a shower and to change, before he would go to S.H.I.E.L.D. for a few hours.

„I think I should go to the headquarters, too,“ Steve sounded apologetic. „I want to be there when they interrogate Jessica. But Natasha offered to keep you company while I’m gone. I don’t want to leave you on your own today.“

„Don’t worry. I’d love to spend some time with Nat. We will watch all the chick flicks, eat your ice cream and have a good time. Maybe we’ll find some new songs for you guys to strip to,“ you said, laughing at his shocked expression.

While Captain America let JARVIS inform Nat, he went to change for work and you decided to take your coffee to the living room and get comfy on the big sofa.

„Looks like your nesting instinct kicked in,“ Nat grinned, looking at all the pillows and blankets you surrounded yourself with.

„But there is still enough room for another chick in the nest,“ you laughed, lifting a blanket and patting the space next to you.

In a second, she had jumped on the sofa and snuggle in with you. „So, what are we watching today?“

„I thought, we could start with 'PS: I love you’, followed by 'Step up’ to lighten the mood and finish with 'The Sweetest Thing’. I’m not allowed to drink, but I’m planning on getting high on sugar, so I might forget last night.“

„Ooooh…but not before you told me everything about 'Nurse Bucky’,“ the red head laughed, nudging you with her elbow.

„I will need chocolate for this, because it’s kind of traumatic,“ you confessed, already blushing at the memories.

Halfway through the first movie, you had filled Natasha in about the things you remembered.

„Wow! And I thought I had to get you drunk one night to finally confess something to him.“ She stared at you with sparkling eyes. „Did he say anything about it?“

„Not really. He was fine with accepting the fever as an apology,“ you shrugged.

„Gosh! The two of you are just too damn stubborn when it comes to some feelings. Had you picked Loki, it would have been soooooo much easier. He would have jumped you at the first sign.“

The rest of the movie went on with you using a lot of tissues and eating a whole box of chocolate.

Steve returned to the flat while you and Nat were dancing on the sofa and singing 'Escape’.

“I you like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain,” you shouted, having a hand on Natasha’s shoulder for balance.

“If you are not into yoga and if you have half a brain,” she continued, singing into an invisible mic.

“If you love making love at midnight, in the dunes of a cape,” Steve chimed in, startling you. Thankfully, he grabbed you, before you could fall down face first.

“Then I’m the love you that you’ve looked for, write to me and escape,” Tony walked around the corner, singing the final lines of the chorus.

“Oh, I didn’t realize, we signed up for a karaoke night,” Black Widow giggled, falling down on the sofa again.

“Sounds like a plan,” Tony cheered.

“Not tonight,” you hated to be the party pooper, but you really weren’t up to it right now. “What about we do that on Friday night?” you suggested. “That would give me two more days to recover, because I will definitely need a drink or two to do that.”

“Friday it is. I’ll take your word, doll,” Tony stated, sitting down in an armchair. “I’m just here to see how you are doing.”

“It could be worse,” you shrugged. “Shoulder hurts a bit, but in general I’m much better than I expected. And knowing that the hag from hell has a broken nose and is locked away in a cell is really lifting me up.”

“By the way, she confessed plotting this thing since she was kicked out by Fury. She only blamed you and wanted to hand you over to Hydra, thinking you would make a great bait.” Steve informed you. Apparently, the bitch told them everything after realizing how deep the shit was, she got herself into.

“As long as they won’t let her go for a looooong time, I’m fine. I know now, I can defend myself if I have to. And having you guys as a back up is just great. I don’t think, I will get any nightmares because of the evil Lady Lovely Locks.”

“That’s my girl!” Natasha praised you, holding her hand up for a high five.

Ordering pizza, you spent the rest of the evening watching old Batman movies.

When you finally went to bed, Bruce came to your room to change the bandage and have a look at the wound.

“It looks pretty good. You’ll be good to go in a few days. Of course, you will still have to be careful and not go into full training, but there is nothing wrong with some time in the gym on Monday,” he assured you.

“Thanks, Bruce. And before I forget, you are invited to a karaoke night on Friday. A 'no’ is not an option. After all the drama we should have a nice and funny evening with the group.” He didn’t look too enthusiastic about your invitation, but he promised to be there.

Before you fell asleep, you sent a text to Hannes, informing him about the latest incident and telling him, you hadn’t forgotten about his wish for an autograph from Captain America.

And before you could think it over, you sent a short “Good night,” to Bucky.

Your eyes were already closing, when your phone chirped. “Sleep well, honey. I’ll see you soon.”

With a smile on your face, you finally fell asleep, you phone with Bucky’s text still in your hand.

Thursday went by with a visit of Phil, who wanted to see you in person, not believing Steve that you were doing just fine.

He brought you a Captain America t-shirt and some take away from your favorite Chinese restaurant.

You insisted on sharing the generous meal with him, you spent some time talking to him over beef szechuan in the kitchen.

While he rejected your karaoke invitation, he insisted on you coming over on Sunday for a BBQ in his backyard and to bring Steve.

When you agreed, he left to go back to work and you decided to sit on the deck with a book for a few hours.

It was Thor who found you when it was time for dinner. “Lady (Y/N)! Would you prefer to eat on your own or do you feel like joining us?”

Looking around for his sibling, the God of Thunder shook his head. “My brother was pretty disappointed when you allowed Bucky to take care of you last night. I don’t think you’ll see him today. He’s going to need some time to lick his wounds.”

Your face fell at his statement. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. He will get over it. I think it is more his pride that got hurt. He likes you. A lot. But I don’t think his feelings are deep enough to cause a long term problem. Loki is too attached to your friendship.”

You nodded, hoping that his words were true. You didn’t want to hurt your friend. Even if you weren’t in love with the raven haired man, he still meant a lot to you and you would miss him if he decided to end your great friendship. His sense of humor and his knowledge in books would be a loss as well as his support for Heidi and Hans.

The blond God escorted you to Tony’s kitchen, where most of the Avengers were already waiting. Tonight, there was a Swiss fondue waiting for you. Three big pots with molten cheese, bread, potatoes, pickles and even roasted chicken breast were waiting for you, accompanied by a big bowl of green salad.

“Uhm, you know that chicken is not typical for a fondue?” you asked, earning a grin.

“I know, but I like it. So, who cares. I just thought that the mixture of Swiss cheese, Parmesan, garlic and kischwasser with a hint of basil would be fantastic with roasted chicken. Sue me!”

He was right. Everything tasted simply wonderful and you ate way more than you intended to.

Back in your room, you decided, it was time to strip your bed and get fresh sheets.

While you tried to put on new bed linen on your blanket, Steve walked into your room, seeing you fight with the canvas, avoiding to use your injured shoulder.

“This is ridiculous! Why didn’t you just call me?” he asked, almost angry.

“Why are you here anyway?” you spat, trying to grab the two upper corners of the linen to shake it over the blanket.

“JARVIS told me, you were trying to kill yourself,” he grinned, taking the blanked from your hands and making your bed without effort.

“Thanks,” you growled, not liking to be treated like a child, when you were (theoretically) able to finish such an easy task on your own.

“Will you talk to Bucky about what happened? Or are you still going to chicken out and pretend the two of you are just friends?” he asked, his voice stern.

“He thinks it was the fever,” you said defensively, busying yourself with sorting the laundry.

“Damn, maybe I should do the Stark and get you drunk,” your best friend muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, you didn’t hear it and as soon as your bed was set, you decided to go to sleep.

On Friday, you were alone at Stark Tower. All the Avengers had left for work and so you decided to make a groceries list and had everything delivered, while you spent hours to buy new songs for sing star.

At noon, you set up a big pot to turn beef shank, bacon, carrots, celery, tomatoes, red wine and herbs into a bolognese sauce. When it was done in the late afternoon, you layered a perfect lasagna, topped it with cheese, some tomato slices, a few leaves of basil and more cheese and put it in the oven.

Tossing together a salad and setting the table for nine, you were finally happy with what you did and decided to take a quick shower and dress in some dark jeans and your newest shirt.

At seven, everything was settled and you had covered the lasagna to keep it warm in the oven until the Avengers would turn up.

Half an hour later, JARVIS informed you, that they were on their way to your flat. Opening a bottle of white wine (yes, you should probably go with red one, but you always got sleepy from it), you checked the table for the last time, before you went out in the hall to great your room mate and your guests at the elevator.

You didn’t even knew, they would all fit in the elevator, so you had a hard time not to laugh, when Clint practically fell out of it, closely followed by Nat and Bruce. Steve and Tony were the last ones stepping out, having been shoved against the back wall for the short ride.

“It smells divine!” Thor shouted, not caring about his indoors voice as he made his way straight to the kitchen.

Tony took a quick glance at the oven, before he sat down at the table. “Wow! You really put some effort in this. I’ve never seen flowers on the table before.”

“Do you need any help?” Clint offered, much to your surprise.

“You could pour the drinks and someone could pass the bowl of salad around,” you instructed, already putting on the oven gloves to carry the enormous casserole to the table.

“Is this the lasagna you used to make as soul food for yourself?” Steve asked in awe, looking at the perfectly browned cheese, the sauce below it still boiling.

“Yes. This is my favorite kind of lasagna. I thought, you guys deserve it.” you stated, taking a knife to cut the delicious food in squares.

“Damn, you really spend most of the day to make the meat sauce?” Nat was surprised.

“Yup. Fresh beef shanks. So much better than minced meat. You’ll taste the difference.” You were proud at yourself as you filled everyones plate.

When you finally sat down, your friends dove into the food on their plates.

“Ooooh…this is fantastic,” Clint was the first one to praise your meal.

“Shit! You ruined me! The lasagna I used to make will never be good enough again,” Tony added.

“This is the best midgardian meal I ever had…I hope you have more,” Thor threw in his opinion, making you smile.

“There is a second one still in the oven. You can have your fill,” you smirked.

“How do we deserve such a wonderful dinner?” Steve asked, casting a side glance at his best friend, who was too busy to devour the food on his plate to say anything.

“Because I love you all. I wanted to do something for you, guys. And I thought we could all use some solid food before we get engaged with booze and karaoke.” The faces of your friends, enjoying your meal, made you happy.

All of them took a second fill and finally set back in their chairs.

“This was fantastic,” Bucky said, rubbing his flat stomach. “Any other hidden talents we should know about?”

Nat giggled and you kicked her shin under the table. “Not at this point. I hope you are all ready for some karaoke.”

“After this great dinner, I won’t complain even if you come up with dress up doll,” Bruce smiled.

“Thank you! Now, if you could all move over to the living room, we could start with drinks and the first songs,” you practically shoved them out of the kitchen, so you could load the dishwasher.

It was Loki, who stayed behind to help you.

“You really don’t have to,” you tried to send him after your friends.

“But I want to. I know you don’t want me the way I want you, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. I would miss you,” the Norse God confessed.

“Oh Loki, you will always be my friend. I love your pranks, your taste in books and just the good times we have. I’m sorry, I led you down the line.” You were honest in your apologies, but he just waved you off.

“It’s okay. It was fun. I will not regret to have kissed you, but it’s fine that it was a one time thing only. Whatever makes you happy, love.” He kissed your cheek, sending you over to the living room with the promise to follow closely.

When you entered the living room, there was a space for you on the sofa between Steve and Bucky. Tony had already begun to pour everyone drinks and Bruce was fiddling with the controller to start sing star.

“Anyone up to be the first?” he asked. Natasha snatched a mic and threw the second one to you. “Escape!” she demanded and moments later, you were singing the pina colada song with her.

That was something you didn’t need booze for.

The guys all chimed in at the chorus and in the end, Nat and you high fived.

Tony decided to go next with Frank Sinatra’s “New York”.

You all clapped your hands when he finished his surprisingly great performance.

With a bow, he handed the microphone over to Clint, who picked a Bon Jovi song. Tony and you sang the second voice on “Dead or alive”.

Several songs and glasses of beer and whiskey later, you were singing 'Macarena’ and Clint was doing the dance on the low table, giggling.

The only ones who hadn’t picked a song yet, were Steve and Bucky. Steve simply couldn’t get drunk and Bucky was still sipping on his second beer, waving Tony off whenever he offered him a shot.

“Come on, Stevie! You have to!” you pouted, practically shoving the mic into his face.

“Only if Buck is singing with me,” he shot his friend a pleading look.

With a sigh, the Winter soldier took the second microphone and nodded at Steve to choose a song. He found 'You are my sunshine’ by Jimmie Davis.

When the two soldiers sang a song from their time, they smiled at each other, obviously sharing some old memories.

You always liked the song, but had never heard it like this. Looking at Bucky, his eyes found yours and his face was soft and full of adoration. Your heart seemed to slow down and you felt every single beat hard in your chest. You felt more than friendship for this man and the butterflies in your belly let you know, you wanted him. Wanted him a lot. And by the way his eyes grew dark, you knew he could read at least part of it in your gaze.

As he sat down beside you again, he put an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side, ignoring the “oooooh” from the drunken archer.

While Tony and Bruce gave a horrible version of 'My heart will go on’, Bucky lowered his head, so he could whisper into your ear, his warm breath tickling the shell.

“What you said that night, when you had the fever…was it just some silly babbling or did you mean it?”

Despite your burning cheeks, you turned your head to look the dark haired man into the eyes. “Every word was true. I like you, way more than just a friend and I do think you are hot and tempting.”

Steve, who sat on your other side, pretended to be deaf, but his broad grin gave him away.

You swatted his stomach, returning his grin. “Yes, Capsicle, you were right, now mind your own business.”

Bucky just chuckled and nuzzled his nose into your neck, causing a shiver going down your spine.

For the next hour, the two of you cuddled, sharing smiles and glances and caressing each other in the most innocent ways.

“Guys, I think we should call it a night,” Tony suddenly stated. “If I have to look at the two lovebirds holding hands for one more song, I might get diabetes.”

“Don’t be mean, Stark!” Nat admonished him, but taking Clint’s arm and dragging him towards the elevator, closely followed by Thor and Bruce.

Loki shot you a last half-smile before simply disappearing. You felt a twang of guilt, but it evaporated, when Bucky squeezed your hand and helped you to stand up.

Steve and Tony were collecting glasses and bottles from the table and carrying them over to the kitchen. You shouted 'good night’ in their direction and walked down the hall to your room with the Winter Soldier still holding your hand.

Standing at your door, Bucky turned you to face him, his metal hand coming up to cup your cheek. Looking down at you, be lowered his face until you were only inches apart. “You know, I like you and you mean a lot to me. When you said, you loved to share a bed with you, you made me so happy. And when you practically undressed in front of me, it took all my strength to not jump you and do what I wanted the most.”

Closing your eyes, your groaned, remembering how you threw away your shirt that night.

“No no no…don’t be ashamed. I know you didn’t do it on purpose, but none the less, I enjoyed the view,” Bucky chuckled, raising your chin with his thumb.

“I’m not going to drag you to bed, but I would really like to kiss you, if you don’t mind.”

Instead of saying anything, you just got on your tiptoes, bringing your mouth to his.

At the soft touch of your lips, Bucky sighed, wrapped his normal arm around your waist and tilted his head, so he could move his lips against yours more easy.

You melted into him, moving your head back and forth with the kiss. Bucky’s patience seemed to be limitless, so it was you who swept their tongue over his bottom lip, silently demanding entrance.

Granting you access, the Winter Soldier parted his lips and met your tongue with his. The kiss deepened and as you fought for dominance, your wrapped both of your arms around his neck, burying one of your hands in his long strands.

When you tugged on his hair, he groaned and pushed you against your door, letting your feel every inch of his body. Hard muscles against soft curves.

You moaned into Bucky’s mouth, reaching for the door handle behind your back. Before you could open the door, he caught your hand and stepped back. Licking his swollen lips, he stared at you with hunger.

“I don’t want to rush this,” he huffed, his hands still on you. “Maybe we should not do this tonight.”

“But I don’t want to sleep without you,” you pleaded. “We could just kiss some more and cuddle. I missed sleeping with you in the same bed.”

Kissing you again, Bucky’s hands went up and down your spine. Again, it was him who brought up the strength to let go.

“You go and change and I’ll be with you in a few minutes,” he promised, letting his hand slide down your arm as he turned around and walked back to the living room.

You stumbled into your room, leaning against the next wall with a dopey smile. Bucky Barnes kissed you! Wohoo!

Knowing he could be back anytime, you hastily changed into shorts and a big shirt, dashed into your bathroom to brush your hair, use mouthwash and put on some of your passion fruit lip balm. After putting your bedding on the right half of the bed, you remembered to change your bandages.

Bucky came in, when you peeled off the old gauze. Without a word, he dropped his pillow and blanket down on the bed and sat next to you to help you. Putting antibiotic unction on the cut, he covered it with a big patch and helped you get your arm into the shirt again.

You both got into bed and your reached over to turn off the lights. Within seconds, you were in Bucky’s arms again, his nose running up from your chin to your temple, where he placed lots of butterfly kisses and made a path to your ear. When his tongue darted out to tickle the spot right behind your ear, you moaned, pressing yourself closer into his firm body.

“Bucky, if you keep this up, I can’t promise you to behave,” you confessed, your voice already dark with want.

With a dry laugh, he let go of your neck and instead pressed his lips to yours again, making you get lost in a sweet, but all consuming kiss.

“Hmmm…you taste fantastic. I can’t wait to try all of your lip balms,” he murmured against your lips.

His hands moved under your shirt and settled on your waist, drawing patterns into your skin.

When you finally fell asleep, your own hands were pressed into his bare back and your head rested on your favorite spot on his shoulder.


End file.
